Nuestras horas felices
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: "Tengo algo que no quiero perder...Tanto es así, que estos terribles sentimientos están aumentando". "Quiero Vivir" Sin importar, lo cruel que puede ser la vida. A partir de conocerte solo espero a que llegue el jueves...Sinceramente, comienzo a sentir miedo de que el tiempo pase y no pueda volverte a ver. -Quiero vivir para ti-...
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicas... Lo prometido es deuda. Con el inicio del año, les traigo esta nueva historia. Esta vez quise abordar el tema un poco fuerte, y que creo no lo han tocado con Candy Candy... Me base en un manga que leí hace muchos años, y que para mi es una joya... La historia original, esta situada en japón, y muestra en esa historia, lo que podría ser la forma en que ellos esperan a que cumplan con su sentencia, la cual en este caso, es la muerte. La situe en Londres, ya que hay detalles en que, muestra que la penitenciaria, tiene reglas un poco especiales, ademas de que entre comillas, mantienen un respeto muy remarcado entre preso y custodio. Es algo complicado explicarles así, mejor léanla ... tratare de describir las escenas lo mejor que pueda .. xD Espero les agrade...

N/a: En la primera parte.. los parrafos van intercalando el sentir de Candy y Terry, los que estan en negrita, refiere sobre Terry... y el marcado (*) es de ambos...

* * *

_Las 10:00 de la mañana de cada jueves….._

_Es el único momento en que podemos vivir…_

**Nuestras horas felices….**

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer encuentro**

Este es mi diario..

Puede que a la gente le resulte preocupante, las palabras que uso en él; y es que este diario no esta exento de tristeza. Sin embargo, era para mí una oportunidad para contar mi forma de sentir por lo acontecido en aquellos días.

La mentalidad que me aquejaba meses atrás…

Por aquel entonces, temía enormemente los rayos del sol. Y eso se debía a que tenía la certeza que si permanecía en la oscuridad, podría vivir sin sentirme afectada por la verdadera identidad, de todo aquello que me rodeaba.

La primera vez que lo vi… fui un momento idéntico a este….

Ese día... En donde la incipiente lluvia no paraba de caer, envolvía a la ciudad en ese color grisáceo, en donde ocasional mente las nubes se abrían y brillaba por partes, la rojiza luz de sol…

**_Las gotas de lluvia, caían sobre de mi… y mis lagrimas se confundían con ella…_**

**_Los gritos distantes… _**

**_No podía moverme… no podía escapar de aquel acto horroroso que cometí… _**

Cansada de todo… mire por la gran ventana de mi apartamento como la llovizna poco a poco iba decreciendo… bajo esa luz que amenazaba con llenar poco a poco toda la ciudad…

**_Si con esto consigo que tu alma descanse en paz…. Si tan solo con esto, pudiera acallar ese creciente sentimiento… ¿pude haber hecho algo mejor?… fue mi culpa el que hayas muerto…_**

Esta será la última vez que la vea… -Pensé feliz mente -La última vez que tenga que soportar un día mas, de esta basura de vida… -Sonreí- Mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente por las pastillas que tome…..

El frasco de estas resbaló de mi mano… y las pocas que restaban se desperdigaron por mi habitación….

Cuando eso ocurrió, Noviembre estaba por llegar a su fin.

_***Ese día, de mi mano experimente la muerte**_.

* * *

**Hospital Sant Jaques**

**Londres Inglaterra.**

* * *

24 horas después…

Llegaba a él, en un carro lujoso, la extravagante señora cabeza de los Andley…

La que por largos años, se había negado y no le había vuelto a ver…

mientras ingresaba al lugar escuchaba los cuchicheos de algunas enfermeras , unas de estas hablaban sobre su sobrina…

-Candice Andley… Si es ella la chica que llego ayer… Creo que intento suicidarse…. –comento una enfermera a su compañera, al pasar cerca de la habitación de la rubia. –

-Es una de las hijas del Clan Andley, ya sabes… los que son conocidos por ser unos de los más ricos y poderosos del país. Parece que lleva tiempo haciéndose este tipo de cosas

-Acoto la enfermera a su compañera, mientras esta se horrorizo….

-No me digas! ….. Es tan ilógico…. Como puede ser que siendo ella alguien tan hermosa y de alto estatus económico, pueda pensar en hacer este tipo de cosas..

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo... aunque se dice que su familia es muy severa y fría… Quizás… es su forma de escape… no sabes si ella, es infeliz..—dijo esta, quedándose por un momento pensativa- también puede ser un padecimiento mental…

-Aun así… no me explico cómo puede ser que haya gente que pueda llegar tan lejos… -dijo la compañera, reprobando totalmente su proceder.

Las enfermeras desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando libre el paso a la señora ya mayor vestida pomposamente, con una cara de pocos amigos…

¿ Como podría ser posible que gentuza como esa laboraran en ese hospital?, Ella; tendría que hablar con los directivos de este, para que nada de lo ocurrido, saliera del nosocomio… Aunque ese trámite era insoportable para su persona, no podía dejarle de lado. Mas siendo ella la jefa y cabeza de la familia.

Caminando lento, paso de largo hasta llegar a la habitación de su sobrina. Abrió la puerta de golpe y le encontró pasivamente mirando por la ventana… Al principio pareció verla un poco decaída, pero al girarse a mirarla, esa tristeza que pensó haber visto reflejada en sus ojos se desvaneció, dejando nuevamente a esa escuincla rubia que no soportaba, ni siquiera mirar por algunos minutos.

Los ojos de Candice, no habían cambiado nada.. En ellos solo reflejaban enojo, burla y altanería….

-Vaya … vaya… que raro me resulta todo esto… ahora que por fin he despertado, de solo ver tu cara tía Elroy, he sentido ganas de volver a morir.

Elroy endureció su cara aun mas…. - Muy graciosa Candice… ¿Ves bien decirle ese tipo de cosas a tu familia? … Ya tienes la suficiente edad, para que dejes de hacer este tipo de tonterías…

Desvió la mirada y hago como si no me importase… mientras sigo mirando por la ventana del hospital, y a lo lejos veo a una pareja feliz saliendo con su hijo recién nacido en brazos…. mientras ella prosigue con su plática…

-Me he enterado que mañana te dan de alta, así que daré la orden para que alisten un coche mañana temprano para que te recojan . – Hace una mueca de fastidio y prosigue -Tengo un dolor terrible de cabeza desde esta mañana..Lo siento mucho Candice, pero me retirare de inmediato.

Elroy da la vuelta para salir de la habitación…. Y al verla salir, no puedo soportar las ganas de volverla hacer rabiar…

\- No pierdes tu tenacidad ante la vida tía… eres la misma de siempre. Aun cuando mi madre nos ha abandonado, tú sigues con fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

Ella da la vuelta enfurecida y arremete contra mí.

-Eres patética- dijo con su voz aristocrática llena de desdén… Y por alguna razón sus palabras me duelen…

-¡¿Candice, te has puesto a pensar como se sienten lo demás?

-Y tu lo has hecho tía?... Si he decidido morir, es porque no me cabe duda que si sigo con vida, llegara el día en que termine matándote..

Como si no hubiese dicho nada..su mirada continua sin un atisbo de sentimientos….

-Deberías de estar agradecida… - antes de salir de la habitación… - Todo sería más fácil, todo sería tan diferente, si tu no hubieses nacido…

Cerrando la puerta de golpe. Dejándome nuevamente sola en esa habitación….

Desde que nací hasta hoy…

No sé cuantas veces he escuchado esas palabras..

Palabras que siempre retumban fuertemente en mis oídos**…** y me hacen recordar a mi madre..

Hace mucho tiempo, mi madre fue una famosa pianista… quedo embarazada de mi después de varios años de haber dado la vida a mis hermanos…

Mi madre ya era un poco mayor cuando quedo embarazada de mí, y por ello no quería correr el riesgo a tenerme. Pero mi padre la disuadió , ya que al contrario de ella..El deseaba mi nacimiento y por ello estaba muy feliz..

Por esa razón..

Yo fui la responsable de la parálisis que sufrió mi madre en su mano derecha..

Mi madre, tuvo que dejar lo que más amaba en la vida...ya que no pudo recuperar del todo bien, el movimiento de su mano. Frustrada por haber perdido su carrera se fue ensimismando, alejándose de todo el mundo y…. Sola lloraba en la sala donde se encontraba el piano.

Con el pasar del tiempo, aun siendo niña descubrí que mi padre también se sentía culpable por lo que le ocurrió… por desgracia, ella cayó más en su depresión y después de algunos años ella murió cuando yo era muy joven…

Desde ese día, mi tía Emilia, no para de recriminarme la muerte de su hermana…

-Todo sería más fácil si no existiese…. –Repito en un murmullo para mí, sin darme cuenta que nuevamente la puerta se abre.

Al girar el rostro, me topo con esa mirada amable, esa que no deja que me valla de este mundo… Otra de mis tías entra regalándome una sonrisa afligida, haciendo que mi corazón se derrumbe nuevamente…

-Tía Paulina..

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha pasado, desde la última vez que la vi… Ella sigue usando hábito, y sin querer sonrió ya que al parecer si pudo consagrase de monja. Pareciera que ella lee mi pensamiento porque enseguida responde..

-Hace más de 10 años Candice… ya hace 10 años que no te veo … la última vez que te vi, fue un poco antes de que fueras a estudiar a Francia..¡¿No crees que el tiempo pasa muy rápido?! …

Tomo de la pequeña cómoda, un paquete de cigarrillos y enciendo uno antes de contestar.. Aspirando lentamente el humo… busco el no mostrarme triste ante ella, por el hecho de lo que me escucho decir…

\- Si tía. El tiempo pasa rápido, he crecido bastante desde ese entonces, el próximo mayo cumpliré los 30…

\- Cierto pero…. No has crecido lo suficiente como para morirte ya.. – ella me mira, reprochándome mi proceder a lo cual rehuyó a su mirada - ha de pasar demasiado tiempo todavía para que llegues ese momento…

-No quiero tener que esperar a que llegue ..Para mí las horas he de vivir, son solo una agonía…. Una agonía, que deseo echar a la basura.

-Candy…¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ese día?

-No me apetece hablar de eso Poni… ha pasado tan tiempo que no nos vemos…. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Aun continuas como voluntaria en ese programa de presidiarios.

-Candy..! -Mi tía me mira de manera dolida- Emilia quiere que recibas terapia durante un mes, ha pensado que te sería bueno el que permanecieras recluida aquí, durante ese tiempo…

Doy otra bocanada… y trato de sonreír, ocultando con ello mis sentimientos…

-No me sorprende… eso es algo muy típico de ella… -digo en tono de burla— Cuando ve que algo se le está escapando de las manos, se le hace más fácil encargárselo a otra persona, así si sale mal, ya no será su problema….

-Es algo, a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada….

-Numero 3789….

-Eh?

-Numero 3789, es el prisionero al que le estoy enviando cartas, el está condenado a muerte. Le envió cartas, pero nunca le he visto en persona. Ese hombre, ha intentado suicidarse infinidad de ocasiones estando en prisión. Al igual que tu…

-uhmm!.. –Desvió la mirada y finjo que hay algo más interesante que mirar por la ventana

-Dime Candy.. ¡¿No te gustaría echarme una mano?!

Por más que quise resistir el reír no pude hacerlo…

-jajajaja..tia… ¡¿estás de broma verdad?! Ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de vivir mi vida ¿Cómo quieres que de consejos a otras personas?

-Bueno, no voy a tratar de convencerte ni nada de eso… si prefieres estar encerrada aquí el próximo mes completo, por mi no hay problema…

Tiro nerviosamente la colilla de mi cigarrillo y le miro para cerciorarme de que habla enserio..

-¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre?

-Esto no tiene que ver nada con el pasado… absolutamente nada que ver.. Candy…

¿lo harás?...

…..

Salí al día siguiente del hospital… Poni estuvo acompañándome en todo momento..Sería el próximo jueves en donde comenzaría a acompañarle en sus visitas…

Mi tía Paulina, lleva siendo voluntaria o Capellán, desde hace varios años..Más bien desde hace ya varias décadas..

Los días fueron pasando y el día acordado llego…

Para ser sincera, no tengo ni el mas mínimo interés en ese tipo de asuntos…Eso de vivir tratando de apoyarte en sermones sin sentido me harían sentir aun peor…

Pero mi tía, conoce muy bien lo que es la soledad… y puede que sus palabras lleven un poco de calma a esas personas…

El sol brilla por lo alto… aun siendo temprano por la mañana…

Conduciendo en mi auto, siento que me sofoco… y en ese momento, no se me hace tan mala la idea de permanecer encerrada en el hospital… En el reloj del auto dan las 10:05..y golpeo el volante en total frustración…

\- ¡Mierda! Llegare muy tarde y el trafico parece no moverse ni un ápice…

Como odio las mañanas, De verdad no las soportó, todas ellas me dan nauseas..

Estaciono el carro y decido recorrer la distancia faltante a pie… solo unas cuantas calles… por diez minutos mas no se molestara…

Aun faltándome un poco el aire, vislumbro a mi tía, parada en la puerta de la penitenciaria… trato de recomponer un poco mi respiración y camino tranquila hasta llegar adonde se encuentra…

-Te pedí que llegaras máximo 9:30.. –Me grita—

Sin importarme mucho, saco un cigarrillo y trato de encenderlo antes de contestar

-Si… Poni… Lo se… El tráfico en esta zona es terrible… además son 10:15… no es muy tarde.. -Doy una bocanada – he venido lo más rápido que he podido….

No esperaba la reacción de mi tía…. Ya que no vi el momento en que levanto la mano para abofetéame… tirando con ello el cigarro recién prendido.

-oie! Porque hiciste eso? - Suelto, sobándome un poco la mejilla.

-Candy… deja que te diga algo… según tu, las horas que pasas viva, no son más que una basura. Mas sin embargo, esa es la forma en que personas como tú, personas con suerte le da la bienvenida a la llegada de cada día. Cuando te pregunte si querías ayudarme, era para darte una salida fácil a tu situación.. Si no vas a tomarte esto enserio y lo haces de mala gana. Lo mejor será que regreses a el área psiquiátrica del hospital..

Poni da la vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándome dolida por sus palabras…

-Tia.. Espera… por favor…. Tia..

Camino detrás de ella, e ingreso con ella a ese lugar…

-Vas a dejar que conozca a ese hombre ¿verdad?... Ni siquiera es seguro que lo podamos ver hoy..tía por favor perdóname.. No volverá a ocurrir… lo siento…. No debí decir aquello..Perdóname…

Sigo detrás de ella, llegando a una pequeña sala en donde aguardamos por algunos minutos…

-Me rindo …. –Dije al final, esperando un cambio en ella…

Se mira molesta conmigo, pero al salir un guardia cambia su semblante, dejando ver nuevamente, a esa mujer amable que realmente es…

-Hermana Poni… ¡! -Grito de alegría el señor que venía detrás del guardia- No era mi intención hacerla esperar… por favor discúlpeme..

-Buenos días director Hathaway…

El hombre de repente pareciera mirarme intrigado …..

-Ella es del comité de educación católica? -Me señala y yo pongo cara de sorpresa… mientras mi tía sonría y asiente…

-Si..s i… ella es del comité, además de mi sobrina… ven por favor Candice, deja te presento al director de la penitenciaria…

-Mi nombre Candice Andley.. – Contesto un poco apenada—

-Caray! Terry seguro que estará encantado que una chica tan guapa venga a verle… ah! Por cierto hermana, por alguna razón dijo que quería encontrarse hoy con usted…

-Es en serio! ¡ Que gusto! - dijo alegre poni—

-Acompáñeme por favor, les llevare hasta la sala de visitas..

-Muchas gracias…

El señor Hathaway, nos llevo a un cuarto austero pintado de blanco, en donde solo había una silla, dando a una pared de cristal reforzado..

-¿Es aquí?... –pregunto mi tia un tanto desilusionada—

-Si… aquí es… -contesto Hathaway, como si ese lugar fuera lo más natural—

-Pero así no será muy distinto de lo que está acostumbrado?

-Lo siento mucho hermana, pero aquí así son las normas…

-Ahora que por fin podre encontrarme frente a frente con él, hay un cristal que nos separa… es una habitación muy fría…

-Lo se hermana..pero es que…

-Por favor… se lo suplico..Déjeme aunque sea estrecharle la mano..

Hathaway luce contrariado ante la petición de mi tia.. pero parece pensarlo…

-Podría meterme en un lio…. –Luego voltea a mirarme

—Por favor señorita Andley..Mantenga este asunto en un secreto.. si se llegasen a enterar, me echarían.

Sonrio- Claro … todo esto lo hace por hacerle un favor a mi tía. Así que no tiene de que preocuparse, esto quedara entre nosotros..

Hathaway, en ese momento ordena a los custodios que le acompañan, que le traigan.

Miro detalladamente alrededor… antes de dirigirme nuevamente al señor Hathaway..

-Por cierto, no pensé que este lugar fuese tan tranquilo..de tanto ver películas, tenia la idea de que sería un lugar ruidoso, por el alboroto de los presos…

El director del penal, cambio drásticamente su sonrisa, por una cara un poco pensativa…

-Cada persona es un mundo ..pero aun así, podría decirse que por lo general, aquellos que son condenados a muerte… pasan el tiempo que les queda lo más solos que puedan…

-eh!? - Su franca respuesta, me descoloca..

-Cada día tienen 45 minutos de ejercicio y en total hacen 3 comidas… eso es todo lo que hacen debido a que cada uno de ellos posee su celda privada, están completamente solos el resto del tiempo . Si tienen alguna aspiración en especial, pueden trabajar… pero seamos sinceros , no es algo que se dé muy habitual mente, cuando sabes que no saldrás de aquí, a menos que lo hagas muerto …

En nuestro país, rara vez se da la condena de muerte, y el día nunca es fijado. Por lo tanto se ven forzados a vivir de esta forma durante varios años.

Mis manos tiemblan un poco de solo imaginarme tal tortura … Yo … Me vi impresionada por las palabras del director de ese lugar… a tal grado que sin querer las repeti..

-Varios años?¡¿No tienen oportunidad de que demuestren su inocencia o arrepentimiento, a ellos no se les puede ofrecer una segunda oportunidad? -Le refute-

-No lo creo… -Hathaway pareció consternado- Por lo que yo sé, aquí hay presos que llevan esta situación desde hace 7 años…

-Increíble! .. No sabía que así funcionaran las cosas en nuestro país… Si su condena es la muerte, no entiendo porque han de pasar tanto tiempo sufriendo así, me parece increíble en lo que se ha llegado a convertir el comité de ejecución…

-Existe un gran número de personas que quieren que se reconsidere el uso de la pena capital, pero por ahora… las cosas no parecen que vayan a cambiar..

-Da igual como se mire o el empeño que le pongan… -Digo más para mí - al final todo terminara igual. O más bien, termina de la misma manera para todos.

\- Es posible que muchos de esas personas condenadas a muerte les parezca bien esa sentencia… Ya que podrían desear el poder pagar por lo que han cometido ¡¿Pero?! ; Eso de obligarlas a vivir de esta forma por tanto tiempo. –Digo en voz baja, convencida de mis palabras-

-¿Esa es su forma de pensar Señorita Andley?.. –Me pregunta en tono preocupado Hathaway

-Eh?..

-Numero 3987… pasa…

No había notado que había llegado… Levante la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron…. Su mirada es adusta y fría… Sus ojos de color azul… me recuerda el gélido mar del atlántico…. El Shock que recibí al mirar su rostro fue demasiado grande..

Es mucho más joven de lo que yo pensé… de lo que yo había esperado…. Si acaso tendrá un año o dos más que yo… y eso me perturbo

Su cabello castaño, luce largo… y un poco descuidado, dándole ese toque salvaje y de alguna forma, pareciera que no podía apartar la mirada de él.

El brillo del metal llama mi atención… así que me doy cuenta de que viene esposado…

Después de unos segundos baja la mirada… como si no le importase el que estuviéramos ahí por él…

Mi tía corre en su dirección animada para recibirlo…

-Así que eres tu… eres Terry … Terry Grandchéster.. – Poni le toma las manos de forma amorosa - Déjame que te vea bien tu cara… hay tantas cosas de lo que deseo platicar contigo .. Dime hijo, ¿como piensas vivir tu vida de ahora en adelante?

-¿Con eso trata de preguntarme si voy a tratar de suicidarme nuevamente, hermana? – Contesta ese joven, de manera cortante… su voz es tan fuerte, que incluso llego a espantarme…

-S… Si.. –Mi tía tartamudea- Si, yo también quería preguntarte sobre de eso ..

Sonríe de manera irónica antes de contestar nuevamente- He abandonado esa idea.. En una carta que usted me envió, me dijo que el suicidio no expiara mis pecados… y después de meditarlo por bastante tiempo, llegue a la conclusión de que usted tiene razón, así que hermana, no debe de preocuparse por eso, esperare gustoso hasta el día, en que sea asesinado..

-Terry ¡! No hables así… -El Director Hathaway interviene..

-No tiene importancia Robert…-Sonrió irónico - discúlpeme… Director Hathaway…

\- Por lo pronto por qué no nos sentamos a conversar un poco. –Dijo de repente poni, tratando de suavizar un poco el ambiente - oh! Si.. lo olvidaba, traigo un presente… los niños del orfanato te hicieron un dibujo… lo tengo por aquí.. – Poni comienza a hurgar en su bolso- espera un segundo… espero que te guste, ya que lo han hecho con mucho cariño..

-Por favor hermana, No me mal interprete … La razón por la que he venido hasta aquí, no es por ponerme a platicar con usted.. Le pido que pare por favor… las cartas, las visitas.. Nada de eso es necesario ..

-Vamos hijo… no hables de esa manera… Veras que..

Deja comienzo con eso de nuevo, yo no tengo hijos propios y tal vez me dirigí a ti de manera inapropiada..

No supe cómo tratarte como es debido… Si te ofendí, te pido perdón… pero por favor entiende que ya soy un poco mayor y cuando uno ya tiene cierta edad…

Yo solo te pido que dejes que pueda cuidar de ti..

La verdad es que me gustaría que confiaras en mi como si fuera tu madre..

Podemos hablar de todo aquello que tú quieras…

Terry sonrió tan fría mente….

-Cuando yo era niño, acudí a algunos servicios católicos…. Lo hacía para poder comer. Hasta entonces, no había conocido a ningún adulto que valiera la pena, pero las hermanas, me acogieron y me contaban historias que para mi eran maravillosas… ellas para mi eran como ángeles… pero un día, apareció un vagabundo que parecía estar cercano a la muerte. El se encontraba muy sucio, y algunas llagas que llegaban a notársele, parecían serle muy dolorosas. Llego ahí, por los rumores de la gentileza de las hermanas y se acerco a ellas con tanta emoción,al pensar que encontraría en ellas consuelo …

Animosamente él vagabundo quería tomarle de las manos, pero entonces ella se alejo poniendo cara de asco y rechazo…Sus ojos… los ojos de aquel hombre….se llenaron de lagrimas mientras pedía perdón por su osadía.…

Aquel pobre vagabundo, no paraba de llorar mientras se alejaba del lugar…

-Va.. Vaya… es una historia bastante triste… te pido disculpas por la grosería que hizo aquella hermana..Lo siento mucho… -poni se acerco, para poder tomar las manos de Terry, pero el dio un tirón y mi tía cayó al suelo..

-Así exactamente.. esa mujer, más o menos puso esa cara…. – Mi tía estaba atemorizada- En el fondo, se que usted es igual a las demás..

El Director Hathaway, se interpone entre poni y Terry

-Terry..Pero ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Hathaway llama a varios guardias para llevárselo de ahí… poco a poco van inmovilizándolo aunque él no deja de forcejear..

-Hermana, aprendí algo importante de aquella experiencia.. Aprendí que las personas que mas discriminan a los demás, son precisamente las que intentan hacer creer que son las más tolerantes…

Puede que yo haya matado personas, pero lo que aquella mujer hizo, no es muy distinto, según mi punto de vista.

Cuando veo gente como usted, solo siento nauseas…

No puedo moverme… solo observo la escena sin decir nada…. Entonces después de unos minutos, pudieron sacarle de ahí… cuando el abandona la habitación, un escalofrió recorre mi espina dorsal, y esa sensación hace que vuelva nuevamente en mi… y corro a donde mi tía para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Te encuentras bien tía…

-Candy..Toma esto… -Tiene lagrimas en los ojos- Me gustaría … me haría muy feliz si al menos le echase un vistazo al dibujo que le hicieron los niños..

-tía… no creo que él, sea el tipo de persona que necesite tu ayuda…

-Aun es muy pronto para saberlo ..Te lo pido por favor…

Derrotada por su petición

-…..uhmm… está bien…. Veré que puedo hacer…

Salgo corriendo en su dirección y le pido a los custodios que esperen un momento… Ellos lo hacen…

Renuente, me mira Grandchéster, con sus ojos llenos de rencor e ira… Siento flaquear mis piernas, de solo soportar la mirada de ese hombre, mirada que a todos brinda por igual…

-Este… bueno , mi tía me ha pedido que se lo entregue..Ella estaría muy feliz de que pudiera echarle al menos un vistazo..

El mira el papel enrollado en mis manos y vuelve a sonreír…

-Parece que el clero es muy persistente en eso de despreciar a las personas… puede quedárselo o tírelo a la basura, no me interesa. –Acto seguido, da media vuelta dejándome con el dibujo en la mano.

El coraje y la impotencia de lo ocurrido, hace que mis palabras fluyan.

-Creo que tanto tu y el vagabundo han tenido demasiada suerte -Mi voz resuena, un poco ronca en ese largo pasillo-Después de todo, si te paso eso a ti cuando apenas eras un niño … comienzas a comprender las cosas, cuando aún, eres muy joven, cuando tu vida apenas ha comenzado.. Eso te dará la oportunidad de elegir como quieres vivir tu vida…. O igual, si eres traicionado como ese vagabundo, al final de tu vida. Al menos habrás pasado toda esta, aferrado a una esperanza, que te da fuerzas para vivir. En los dos casos es una suerte.

Terry se detiene y voltea a verme…

-Lo peor que te puede llegar a pasar, es que todo se venga abajo cuando aun vas por la mitad de tu vida.

Doy la vuelta y me alejo en dirección de la puerta, ya que ese lugar comenzaba a hacerme sentir insegura, porque las palabras de esa persona, en algún punto tiene razón…

En ese momento**,** Grandchéster fijo su mirada en mí… Quería decir algo, pero los custodios a rastras se lo llevaron de ahí…

Después de algunos minutos, salimos de ese lugar. Poni aun temblaba un poco, aun así, trataba de ocultar su sentir, mostrando esa sonrisa afable, que hace a todo mundo sentir bien.

-Poni.. si quieres puedo acercarte en el coche…

-No hace falta, solo no olvides que el próximo jueves debes de llegar antes de las 10.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es que quieres que vuelva la próxima vez?

Poni deja salir un suspiro antes de contestar… -Por su puesto—

-Pero..Pensé que no querías que volviera, por aquellas cosas que le dije..Además has visto lo que ha pasado, ese hombre no busca ayuda. No puedo decir que en cierta forma, no le entienda…

-pero!

-Por lo que ocurrió en "_aquel entonces_".. Yo… Siento las mismas nauseas hacia las palabras del clero, como el… -Poni agacha la cabeza, para en un momento después contestarme..

-Hmm!... Lo comprendo.. Lo comprendo perfectamente Candy… porque algunas veces yo también me siento así…

-¡¿entonces porque?! –Pregunte un poco alterada—

-Porque?... porque también tiene palabras que pueden resultar de mucha ayuda.

Siento una grande opresión en mi pecho… - No a mí, tía… a mí no me ayudan!-

-Candy.. Por favor… -Poni trata de consolarme… con palabras dulces, que no sirven de nada…-

-No a mí.. Todavía no soy capaz de perdonar, por esa razón yo… no puedo ser como tu .. tía Paulina…

Doy la vuelta y me alejo de ahí, dejando a mi tia gritando mi nombre… en medio de esa penitenciaria…

**_Porque.. Simplemente.._**

**_No dejan que yo … _**

**_Porque todo esto me sofoca…_**

C/ Terry..

Era ella… Porque no me di cuenta de eso antes.. Sus ojos han perdido el brillo, pero aun siguen siendo tan hermosos… Aun en mi vive esa música… Los acordes de piano… El color de tu cabello al atardecer…

-Mira Terry… -La voz de Robert, me saca de mis pensamientos - que bien dibujan esos niños, porque no vienes y le echas un vistazo.

Cabizbajo, solo agacho la cabeza … -Hmm!..

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Terry?.. Esa monja… lo único que quería era ayudarte..

-Lo más sencillo es no involucrarse con nadie.. –Conteste en un hilo de voz-

-Aunque creo que usted es de las personas que si lo hace ¿No es así director Hathaway?

-¡Disculpa?! Como has dicho, no logre escucharte…

-Nada.. No he dicho nada…

* * *

**-Continuara...**

**Sakurai-Alighieri**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicas! Que tal su domingo?.. Bueno yo aqui reportandome, dejandoles el segundo capitulo, de esta historia.

Muchas gracias, por sus comentarios, Dulce Lu, Liz Carter, Becky70, Ladygmimi, Celia, Nekito 1 y Lucre Lpez... Es muy diferente esta historia a las otras que he escrito, espero que le den una oportunidad, en mi caso desde que la leí por primera vez, me atrapo .. xD No es mía la historia, solo la estoy adaptando de un manga ... Yo creo que para mañana estare publicando la continuacion del otro fic...

Hasta entonces.. nos seguimos leyendo... Que tengan un lindo dia...

Desde México con mucho cariño, para ustedes...

* * *

_Fue en mi segundo encuentro con él, que descubrí su terrible pasado._

* * *

**-NUESTRAS HORAS FELICES-**

**Segundo encuentro**

**-El piano-**

* * *

_Si he de ser sincera, nunca me gusto mucho el piano_

_Pero lo tocaba, porque mis padres parecían disfrutarlo mucho… ellos parecían felices._

_Mi madre se la pasaba todo el día gritando, y el único momento en que no lo hacía era cuando me escuchaba tocar…_

_Por esa razón, no dejaba de hacerlo… por querer verla por unos momentos feliz…_

* * *

_**-Flash back-**_

_**\- Terry-**_

La imagen de esa señora cincuentona encima de mí no puedo borrarla…

Tenía escasos 17 años..

Aun en mis oídos, puedo oír su pastosa voz… su risa petulante… y esos ruidos extraños…. Que hacia al gemir… mientras en el fondo, moría de asco y repulsión… aguantando las lagrimas, que no dejaba salir…

Después de terminar, corría a la azotea de ese viejo y desvencijado edificio en busca de mi pequeño y único hermano…

Recuerdo que ese día, era uno muy luminoso… y la fresca brisa soplaba tenue mente… Mi hermano se encontraba sentado en un rincón a la sombra, sin moverse… cada vez que íbamos a ese lugar… siempre permanecía igual…

-Disculpa por la tardanza Stears… anda párate y vamos a comer algo rico, tengo mucha hambre y tú debes de tener también… esta vieja zorra me ha pagado muy bien…

-Escucha hermano… -Dijo Stear de repente- Desde aquí oigo música de piano…

-Uhm!... si es cierto… En otra ocasión, no detendremos a escuchar, vámonos!

-Es una hermosa música, como me gustaría saber ¿cómo es la persona que está tocando?..

Renuente, me acerque a la baranda del edificio… en ese momento la vi.. Los risos dorados que caían en pulcritud, con un hermoso vestido de fiesta blanco, totalmente concentrada en el piano….

-Es la chica que anuncian mucho en la tele… Es Candice Andley… dicen que es muy talentosa..Es un año menor que yo..O eso creo haber escuchado… Si pudieras verla Stear… ella parece una princesa…

-Han sido varias veces, que venimos y escucho su música... Cuando la oigo tocar el piano, todo lo malo de mi corazón desaparece.. – Contesto en tono melancólico, mi hermano, de escasos 13 años…-Su música me hace sentir mejor…

-Ah! ¿Enserio? –Le conteste…

-Si… De hecho… cuando le oigo, ni siquiera te puedo escuchar llorar…

Desconcertado, mire en dirección de mi hermano.. -¿De qué estás hablando? .. Yo, no lloro nunca…

-Si, sí que lo haces.. Todo el tiempo … por favor no trates de ocultármelo..

-Cállate!... –Grite a mi hermano, al sentirme expuesto… al sentirme impotente de no poder brindarle una vida mejor-

-Lo siento mucho Terry… -dijo Stear en tono afligido- Si yo no estuviera aquí, tu vida sería mucho más fácil… así que por lo menos escucha su música …seguro que también a ti te hará sentir mejor….

Escondiendo mis lagrimas, mire la tranquilidad que desprendía en ese momento aquella princesa que parecía incansable… escuchado los suaves acordes de piano, que entraban poco a poco en mi alma… apenado agache la cabeza y le pedí perdón a mi hermano…

_**Fin del flash back **_

_Aun estando solo en esta celda, pido todos los días perdón a Stears.._

-Terry..Estas despierto? –La voz de Hathaway se cuela por la rendija de la celda..

-Mhmm!...

-Terry.. Contéstame… ¿dime si la recuerdas? La chica que vino hace poco..La de el comité de educación … Andley.. –Robert continuo y saco de su chamarra un Cd – Pues mira esto Terry, creo que te iras de espaldas…

Al ver el Cd, un sentimiento extraño se apodero de mi…

-Me pareció conocida, como si la hubiese visto en otra parte, entonces recordé que ella solía tocar el piano, no te vas a creer, pero yo era uno de sus admiradores –dijo en tono alegre Robert—Me sentí un poco nostálgico, así que fui a comprar un disco de ella.. Aunque supongo que estas cosas te dan igual ¿no?..

Si te parece bien, pensaba poner el disco para que pudieras escuchar su música… aunque - Dijo como si dudase - tal vez prefieras algo más moderno…¿no… es así?

-Siempre he soñado con un lugar, en el que los malos momentos desaparecen.. Dije casi sin pensar – Esas palabras, me las dijo una vez mi hermano Stear ..

-Como dices? –Pregunto Robert , al no haber escuchado bien lo que pronuncie..

-Que… a mi… me encantaría escucharlo… por favor podrías ponerlo ..

Robert me miro sorprendido.. –Claro..Claro..Enseguida lo hago… creo que tengo un viejo reproductor en mi oficina, iré a buscarlo… enseguida vuelvo…

Entonces el desapareció de la puerta para ir corriendo por el aparato…

**C/ Candy..**

Los días en la escuela en donde era profesora sustituto, pasaban mejor de lo que esperaba, aun así, la imagen de aquel hombre, no podía sacármela de la mente… ¿que era lo que habría hecho, para llevar esa condena? Esa tarde, Poni me esperaría en la entrada del subterráneo… solo que me retrase por la insistencia de un idiota que estaba aferrado en invitarme un café…

La gente en el metro, comenzaba a arremolinarse en un lado y los gritos de una mujer se escuchaban por toda la estación..

-disculpen, puede dejarme pasar por favor… -Me abro paso a través de la gente- ¡por favor, hágase a un lado!… -

-¡Como quiere que perdone a una persona que mato a 3 personas?! -Grita mas fuerte esa mujer más que alterada - ¿Supongo que lo dirá de broma? ¿Cómo se atreve, siquiera a sugerirlo? Ese maldito bastardo!

Al escuchar los reclamos de esa mujer, entiendo rápidamente lo que mi tía quiere llegar hacer…

-¡Lo que desearía… es poder matarle con mis propias manos! .. –Jalonea a mi tía y corro alejándole de ella… y la mujer enfurecida, sigue con su alegato - ¡La gente como ustedes siempre son iguales!..Juzgando a todos por igual... ¡No tienen idea de nada, y actúan como si lo supiesen absolutamente todo! ¡Lárguese! No quiero seguir con esto!..No lo perdonare! Nunca lo haré!

Aun con manos temblorosas, trato de llevar a otro lado a Poni, que parece estar en ese momento un poco afectada. Por la manera en que esa mujer nos empujo, mi tía cojea un poco, y minutos después me doy cuenta que lo que le ocurrió era algo mucho más serio, y busco que pueda sentarse, para revisar lo que ocurrió a su pie….

A paso lento, llegamos a las escaleras de la estación, y le ayudo como puedo, para que mi tía logre sentarse en los viejos escalones.

-Parece que te has lastimado, de hecho, creo que es un esguince… - Zafo su zapato y trato de dar un poco de masaje en el área afectada, para que mi tía no sienta tanto dolor- ¡¿tía, te duele mucho? - ella no me contesta, y su cara por un momento deja ver, la angustia que por dentro siempre quiere esconder…

-¿tía, porque lo haces?... Esa mujer que te grito, del asesino del que hablaba, ¿era él, verdad? Era de Grandchéster, de la persona que hablaba?

Soltando un largo suspiro, Poni busca entre su habito un pañuelo y con el seca el sudor en su frente, ignorándome.

-Ese preso te trato muy mal, y esa señora ... que es familiar de los afectados… Ella te ha empujado. Aun así, sigues manteniendo la calma, en verdad, te admiro tía… Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, creo que yo me derrumbaría.

-Candy… en el fondo, no me encuentro nada calmada. –Dijo con voz temblorosa- hay días en los que siento que mi corazón va a romperse. Pero cuando eso me pasa, trato de pensar en cosas más alegres, y viene a mí, la hermosa música que solías tocar.

Candy… ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo? Sé que pudiera ser el caso que no lo hicieras, eras muy pequeña cuando él murió. Pero Edward, amaba tu música al igual que yo. Cuando mi hijo se fue, y las tantas horas que pase en los juzgados y en la prisión, tu música, era lo único que lograba animarme.

-Basta ya de viejas historias, no era tan talentosa como dicen… solo fue que la fama de mi madre, fue la causante de que hicieran tanto escándalo cada vez que tocaba… yo no.. No sabía qué era lo que esperaban de mi… solo tenía escasos 16 años. Eso… ya no importa, ocurrió hace tanto tiempo..

-Pero me encantaría, que volvieras a tocar nuevamente… Candy, alguna vez para mí. Y poder escuchar tu maravillosa música, se que también a mi hijo, también le hubiera gustado, el que tu siguieras tocando.

**-En la penitenciaría-**

Revolviendo entre su oficina, Robert buscaba unas baterías para hacer funcionar un viejo reproductor que tenia ahí tiempo arrumbado.

Ya había dejado todo regado, los papeles se miraban desordenados en varios lugares. Abiertos por todo el lugar, había varias cajas y estantes, en los que él, momentos atrás había buscado.

Un joven custodio, había llegado a su oficina, con mas papeles, para la inspección y firma del susodicho, pero aun así, después de ver el estado del lugar, el joven custodio, no se sorprendió de lo alterado que parecía el Director Hathaway, al estar rodeado de todo el desastre.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sr. Hathaway? –Pregunto curioso el joven recién llegado.

-No, nada importante… -Siguiendo con su búsqueda- Es solo que no encuentro, algunas baterías que funcionen bien…

-Es para ese recluso, verdad? La otra vez, oí que ocurrió algún incidente con una visita que tuvo.

-Robert sonrió casi sin ganas- Bueno si.. Algo así ocurrió, pero eso ya es pasado.

-El custodio, miro como Robert se afligía un poco, ante su comentario, entonces añadió- Se que es algo que no me incumbe, pero no creo que sea apropiado que hagas demasiada amistad con ese recluso, cuando todo haya terminado para él, el que llevara la peor parte serás tú, si continuas así.

Robert abandono por un momento su búsqueda, dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-Eso.. .—Dijo reflexivo Robert- Eso lo había pensado desde un principio.

Yo, ya llevo 2 años trabajando en este lugar. No puedo ni recordar, cuantas veces se me ha puesto la piel de gallina al pensar en los atroces crímenes, que cometieron esas personas, fuera de estas paredes.

Siempre pensé, que sería incapaz de sentir la más mínima compasión, por alguno de ellos. Hay criminales, a los que odias, a tal grado que deseas su muerte, pero… También hay otros que no pueden evitar, que sus vidas lleguen a un cierto punto, del cual, en circunstancias normales nunca hubieran querido llegar.

¿Has leído el historial de Terry? –El custodio negó rápidamente, entonces Robert añadió -

Su padre, era un alcohólico maltratador, su madre no pudo soportar los arrebatos de este hombre y les abandono, dejándoles en custodia de su padre.

Terry tenía un hermano 3 años menor que él. Dicho hermano perdió la vista, por culpa de los excesivos maltratos que recibió de su padre. Después de algunos años, su padre murió debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumía a diario. Al quedar huérfanos, ambos hermanos tuvieron que ir a un orfanato, ya que ningún familiar, quiso hacerse cargo de ellos.

Pero ahí, el hermano de Terry nuevamente fue convertido en víctima de abusos, por parte de los demás niños. Entonces decidieron escapar de ahí. ¿Puedes siquiera imaginártelo? ¿Puedes imaginarte, el terrible infierno que tuvo que soportar Terry a la edad de 13 años? El tenía que cuidar de él y de su hermano ciego, en un mundo carente de amabilidad. El pasar por hambre, por frio además de maltratos.

Una mañana mientras dormía en la calle, fue despertado por el ruido de las sirenas, su hermano que tendría que estar dormido junto a él, ya no estaba. ¿Qué piensas que estaba observando la multitud de gente que ahí estaba?

Observaban a su hermano pequeño.

Su hermano pequeño, se sentía tan culpable de que Terry se tuviera que prostituir, para poder cuidarle, que pensó que lo mejor, era tirarse a la carretera y desaparecer de este mundo.

Perdiendo, lo único que le importaba, Terry comenzó a cometer crímenes, matando así, a 3 personas. Una mujer de apariencia feliz y a su hijo. Y a un hombre acaudalado que le llamo la atención. La envidia que sentía hacia el resto de las personas, que parecían tener suerte, en tener una mejor vida a comparación de la suya, exploto de la peor manera.

Sé que lo que hizo, no tiene justificación. Y yo no trato de excusarle. Fue juzgado por los crímenes que cometió y esta y será castigado por ello.

-Robert!..

-Pero, ponerle una soga al cuello y ahorcarlo..¿Es lo único que podemos hacer, por alguien que tuvo que nacer con esa suerte? Por alguien que no ha conocido la amabilidad ni ha podido sonreír a conciencia, ni una vez en la vida. ¿Acaso, no es triste que las cosas, sean de esa forma?

-Robert… -El custodio estiro la mano, para que este le viera- Tal vez no sean la pilas, lo que no funcionan. Puede que el reproductor tenga un cable suelto. Si me la permites, la revisare. En secundaria tuve un curso de electrónica. No te preocupes, veras, que queda como nuevo.

Robert le tendió el reproductor, agradecido por el gesto de aquel muchacho…

Más tarde el reproductor, estaba fuera de la celda de Terry, reproduciendo música de piano, dejándole escuchar la música de aquella chica, que hacía años no veía…

**Continuara…**

**Sakurai-Alighieri**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas! Que tal su semana... xD. Espero que les vaya gustando la historia... y puedan dejarme un mensajito .

* * *

En mi tercer encuentro con él,

Fue cuando deje salir todo el sufrimiento

Que guardaba en mi interior

**TERCER ENCUENTRO**

**-INTOLERANCIA—**

Durante 14 años, mantuve en secreto, algo que no podía contarle a nadie.

No entiendo muy bien el porqué le conté a él, dicho secreto,

Dejándole ver así el sufrimiento que durante tanto tiempo llevaba encerrado en mi corazón

¿Quizás fue porque había bebido?

¿O porque sabía que su hora llegaría pronto?

¿o es que acaso… en el fondo yo sabía , que él era el mismo tipo de persona que soy yo?

* * *

**Hospital de Sant Jaques**

**-Londres –**

* * *

En una habitación, mejor iluminada, que en la que días atrás ella había estado. Candy visitaba a su tía de manera animosa. No quería que Poni, se preocupara, más que de su recuperación, por ello trataba de verse tranquila esa mañana a finales de noviembre.

-Lo raro, es que hayas tardado tanto tiempo en rompértela.. –Dijo en tono de broma la rubia- Estas cerca de los 70 años tía, y aun, no encuentran la manera de hacerte parar..

-Me han dicho que estaré así por varias semanas… -un poco desanimada agrego Poni—Es una lástima…

-Poni… tranquila… veras que el tiempo pasara rápido… tómalo como unas vacaciones y descansa.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy… nos veremos tía.. –Trato de salir rápidamente de ahí, pero la voz triste de mi tía nuevamente me detiene—

-Tan pronto?.. Pensé que…

-Si… es mejor, porque si me quedo aquí, se que acabare metida en mas líos de los que ya tengo .

-Oh.. Candy…

-Precisamente por ti, me puse a investigar en internet, sobre aquel prisionero.

El… empujo a una mujer y a su hijo a las vías del tren y ellos fueron arrollados. Después uso el paraguas de esa mujer e hirió a un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí.

Asesino a 3 persona en segundos.

También había otros detalles de su horrible pasado. ¿Piensa que el, es el único desgraciado en este mundo? Tía, ¿puedes perdonar a gente desgraciada como él? ¿Pero, qué pasa con los que fueron asesinados por sus actos egoístas?... ¿deben ellos perdonar sus actos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

Quizás puedan algunos que no conozcan todos los detalles… -Irónica sonrió—Feliz ignorancia.. Pero claro, también hay excepciones como tú, tía..

-Candy!.. Ese hombre, no tiene a nadie a su lado…

-Déjalo ya.. No me apetece verlo de nuevo tía… -Doy la vuelta, para salir de ahí- Nos veremos pronto tía… cuídate.

-¡¿Acaso, tu nunca me has necesitado a tu lado Candy?...

Al dejarle de lado, simplemente porque no se adapta a tu forma de ser, estás haciendo lo que más detestas de los demás. –Me detengo antes de salir, y trato de reprimir los sentimientos que mi tía, hace que afloren con solo unas cuantas palabras-

-Pude haber saltado de un alto edificio, en lugar de haberme cortado las venas… o tomado acido sulfúrico en lugar de atiborrarme de pastillas para dormir. Pero no lo hice- Digo de manera que me escuche- Tú… tía, eres la única persona que me importa. Eres la única razón, por la cual no opte por medios más eficaces para suicidarme.

Es el saber, que alguien me echara de menos y lloraría mi ausencia, lo que me impide que lo haga.

-Resignada, doy la vuelta para mirarla - De acuerdo, iré a visitarle… pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo.

-Sorprendida Poni espera por mi petición—

-De vez en cuando tía, también reza por mí, reza, por que no vuelva a sentir deseos, nuevamente de suicidarme.

-Poni niega con la cabeza- No Candy, no puedo hacer eso a cambio, por que vayas a verle.

-¿Pero… porque?

-No puedo hacerlo porque, eso es lo que he estado haciendo desde hace tiempo.. Desde hace mucho tiempo… -Poni sonríe- Escúchame Candy, debes de saber que es tiempo y que tu también debes de perdonar. .. Perdonar por lo que ocurrió aquel día.. No por el bien de otras personas, si no por tu propio bien.

_Hay días en los que no puedo evitar pensar en algo…_

_A mi tía, le llegara su hora antes que a mi… de eso no hay duda._

_Y cuando ese día llegue… ¡¿Cómo se supone que viviré mi vida?!_

_¿Seré capaz de seguir adelante?_

_¿Podre continuar viviendo sin tenerla a mi lado?_

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos, la indecisión de volver a verlo… El último jueves de noviembre, solo unos cuantos días de que mi tía se lesionara, volví a la penitenciaria a las 10 de la mañana. Mis manos, temblaban aun por el miedo que me daba el. Más, esa mañana Terry parecía mucho más tranquilo que esa vez que lo vi.

_Por más que lo pienso… _

_Esa mañana, no descubrí la tristeza que me negaba a mirar.._

_Hoy… _

_A varios años de eso.. _

_Me di cuenta de ello…_

-Umm! Este… pensé que no vendrías mas.. Ya que la última vez que nos vimos, la cosa no fue demasiado bien… -Dijo Terry de manera un poco tímida—

\- Yo…

Robert se acerco a la ventanilla y me saludo junto a él…

-Gracias por venir, señorita Andley. En verdad Terry se lo agradece de corazón que haya venido, en lugar de la hermana, en lo que se recupera. ¡Verdad que te alegras! –Dijo el director, después de darle un leve codazo a Terry. – La verdad, es que tenía un poco de temor de que no volviera, por aquí..

-Grrr… Gracias..! - Le contesto un poco apenada y Terry parece encogerse un poco…

-Eh! .. Ah sí!... Acabo de recordar algo, señorita Andley… -dijo Robert de repente, sonriendo un poco apenado - - usted antes tocaba el piano ¿No es así? … Lo digo porque yo era un gran admirador suyo, recuerdo que no podía dejar de escuchar su música, toca de una manera excelente…

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar nuevamente… -Grr.. Gracias… -Dije mas forzadamente-

-Me encantaría, volver á escuchar su música. Me sorprendí bastante, cuando se retiro de una forma tan repentina, cuando todo el mundo tenía muchas expectativas en usted. ¿Puedo preguntarle por que lo hizo?

-sin pensarlo, me levante de manera precipitada, al sentir que no podía seguir escuchado .. –Basta!.. No volveré nunca a tocar… me entiende!...

-Se… señorita Andley… -dijo apenado Robert—

-Jamás volveré a tocar ningún piano… eso es lo único que ahora importa…

-Pero….

\- De no ser por mi tía.. Si ella no se hubiera lastimado.. Si ella no me lo hubiese pedido, yo nunca hubiera puesto un pie en este lugar.

-Por favor señorita Andley.. No diga eso… que le ocurre ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? -Dijo de manera nerviosa Robert—

Al darme cuenta de lo que dije, apenada mire a Robert queriendo disculparme, - Yo… lo siento … no era mi intensión …. –

Entonces las carcajadas de Terry resonaron en ese lugar.

-Ya veo… veo que eres en realidad, igual que aquella monja. Haces buenas acciones, sin tener en realidad ganas de hacerlo. Pero claro! Es la manera en que todo mundo se dé cuenta de que eres ese tipo de persona esplendida, y te puedas sentir superior.

Ya puedes irte a casa princesita, o que ¿estás esperando a que te de las gracias por haber venido a verme?

Terry se levanta y busca retirarse…

-Espera! No es eso … Yo no quise decir eso .. Mi tía no es ese tipo de persona! Mi tía, estaría en este momento aquí, si no hubiese sido lastimada por un familiar de una de tus victimas..

Ella… mi tía, intentaba que esa persona, también entendiese un poco tu situación ..

-Señorita Andley! -Me censuro Robert- Por favor! No diga eso .. No es el momento, ni el lugar adecuado…

\- - volteo a ver a Robert mi voz se quiebra-

-Pero.. Pero…

Entonces, regreso mi mirada a donde se encontraba Terry.. El se había quedado ahí, parado… Su cuerpo…. Todo el temblaba… como si él se convirtiera en un niño… llorando comenzó a pedir perdón…

-Lo siento… Lo siento…

-Calma Terry.. No te preocupes… -Le decía Robert…

-Lo siento… en verdad… lo siento…

No entendía nada… en ese momento, pensé que Poni, tenía razón. Yo solo estaba siendo hipócrita, renegando de todo y de todos… Yo también tenía doble moral… no sabía que lo había motivado a matar, pero alguien que debería ser malo, no pediría perdón como él lo hizo…

_La imagen de Terry derrumbándose, se quedo en mí por varios días… _

Estando en mi apartamento, pensé en ello durante mucho tiempo.. Descorchando varias botellas de vino el fin de semana, no salí para nada. El lunes en la mañana, aun tenia los efectos del alcohol que había bebido en esos días… al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que mi teléfono, no paraba de sonar, tumbada entre varios almohadones en la alfombra, pesarosa tomo el teléfono y lo contesto…

-Si?.. Hola…

-Candy! Hasta que contestas, no me digas que estas bebiendo a estas horas, llevo ya varias llamadas ..

-Ah! Eres tu…¿se puede saber que quieres?

-Menuda forma de hablarle a tu hermano…¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? Supongo que al menos iras al cumpleaños de la tía Emilia…

-Ah! Vaya.. No recordaba que fuera hoy… y no Albert, no pienso ir…

-Esta claro que no puedes conducir estando bebida.. Pero haremos esto, pasare en un rato a recogerte..

-Oye! Quien te dice que estoy bebida.. y ya te dije que no pienso ir…

\- Te veo en un rato…. Biiiiipp… biiiiiip.. biiiip….

-No me cuelgues.. Albert! … carajo!

Esa tarde sin querer, tuve que asistir a la casa principal… Mi hermano, quería festejar a la tia que nos cuido después de que mi madre muriera…

Al llegar a la casa, mi hermano baja rápidamente del auto, para darle una sorpresa a Emilia, pero la sorpresa, nos la llevamos nosotros.. Dorothy, era la persona que era más a llegada a ella, en el personal que trabajaba en esa casa. Ella nos atendió, antes de dejarnos pasar a la casa.

-Donde esta mi tía Emilia, Dorothy? Venimos a celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Aun sigue en cama..

-Como? Pero si ya pasan de las tres… Ve y despiértala, tengo poco tiempo, por la noche debo de viajar a Escocia..

-Dudo que se levante, el tutor de Candy estuvo aquí desde ayer en la noche..

-¿el tutor?

-el que le enseño a tocar el piano a la señorita Candy…

-Si.. Creo que le recuerdo… -contesto un poco dudoso Albert…

-Solía venir antes muy seguido, hasta que ella lo dejo cuando tenía 16 años…

-Si.. Si lo sé…

-Solían ser muy buenos amigos, pero hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían, y ayer trataron de recuperar todo este tiempo perdido. Hasta apenas unas horas, el señor se retiro. Supongo que se la pasaron toda la noche platicando.. Dudo mucho que ella se vaya a levantar.

-Entiendo… mejor en otro momento vuelvo… Candy.. Tú que vas a hacer?

Albert voltea y se da cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí….

En el momento que escuche, que el tutor de piano estuvo ahí… mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar…

El rencor, de años pasados, parecía resurgir desde el fondo de mí ser…

Recorrí en segundos, el camino a la habitación de Emilia, recordando, paso a paso, el cómo esa tarde yo los recorrí… de cómo mis piernas, me temblaban ensangrentadas y mi vista nublada por los golpes de ese maldito. De cómo sin dudarlo, corrí como pude acotarle a mi tía y ella al verme, en lugar de consolarme, me miro con desdén..

_Es imposible que el hiciese algo como eso..!_

_¡Cállate!.. Ya he escuchado suficiente de tus tonterías!_

_No importa cuántas veces lo digas… nadie va a creerte.._

_Nadie va a creer ni una sola palabra…_

_Emilia duerme de manera placida en su cama, y el rencor me invade sin pensar… no supe cómo .. solo sé que estoy encima de ella y comienzo a estrangularle… _

_La única que aquí miente…_

_Eres tú… _

_Tía Emilia…_

-Candy.. Voy a regresar, quieres que te lleve a tu aparta… -Las palabras de Albert quedan a medias, y corre a ayudar a Emilia… De un empujón, hace que la suelte y comienza a darle los primeros auxilios…

-Pero que carajos te pasa! .. Tía! Tía! Te encuentras bien… tía…!

¡Pero qué estaba haciendo?!.. Estuve a punto de matar a mi tía… el peso de mis actos en ese momento recayó en mi… así que Salí corriendo de ahí… Era como esa vez… huía de esa casa, cuando me di cuenta que mi tía, prefería mantener la amistad de ese hombre, que mi bienestar… Era yo la intrusa, era Yo, el estorbo que impedía que fuera feliz…

Los gritos que mi madre me daba, cuando era pequeña… llegaron nuevamente a mi…

Era nuevamente esa Candy, que tenia escasos 5 años…

_Mama… no te enojes…_

_¿Sigues enfadada conmigo, porque por mi culpa, ya no podrás volver a tocar el piano?_

_Mama.._

_Mama… ¿tanto me odias…?._

* * *

_Esa noche.. Llego la primera nevada…_

_**-Penitenciaria— **_

_-Mira por la ventana… parece que ha llegado la temporada en que comienza a nevar.._

_-No me extraña, con todo el frio que ha hecho hoy… -comentaban entre si los custodios…_

_-Acabamos a entrar en diciembre, creo que es pronto para que inicien las nevadas… -Decía Robert, que había escuchado la conversación…_

_-Director Hathaway!... aquella señorita de la iglesia, está aquí otra vez.._

_-¿Cómo dices?..._

_-La señorita del comité católico… ella.. Señor Hathaway… le ocurrió algo… ella se encuentra mal…_

_Robert corrió a ver a Candy, y después de unos momentos, corrió a la celda de Terry… No sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, pero ella, le había pedido hablar con él, en ese momento Robert, no puso objeción, mas por el hecho de que Candy, lucia terrible._

_Toda su ropa estaba mojada y estaba temblando… más en su cara, se veía la resolución de no irse de ahí, a menos de que pudiera hablar con el…_

_Cuando Robert le comunico a Terry sobre la extraña visita, el no pudo ocultar, la contrariedad que sentía… Era obvio que Candy, le tenía en un mal concepto… ¿Por qué lo buscaría a él? Mas, no pudo negarse a verle… al llegar a la sala de visitas, su corazón se encogió al verla en ese estado tan deplorable… El largo cabello de Candy, lucia todo desarreglado, como si ella por mucho tiempo hubiera pasado bajo la lluvia… no traía abrigo y hacia un frio terrible y sus ojos lucían tan hinchados como si toda la tarde no hubiera parado de llorar… Mas, no pudo decir nada… espero ahí, del otro lado del cristal, esperando a que ella dijera la primer palabra.._

_Candy no tardo mucho, ya que al verlo cerca, su voz entrecortada lleno el lugar… _

_-He venido hasta aquí, porque no lograba comprenderlo… -Dije solo al ver que estaba sorprendido de verme ahí…_

_-No podía comprender, como alguien como yo, que siente deseos de matar, puede estar libre.. Mientras que alguien como tú, que trata de ganarse sinceramente el perdón tiene que permanecer encerrado aquí.._

_Poco antes de conocerte, trate de suicidarme por tercera vez.. –El rostro de Terry palideció- Mi madre era una famosa pianista, pero se vio obligada a dejar su carrera al darme a luz. Para tratar de compensar aquello al menos un poco, comencé a tocar el piano para ella, desde que era muy pequeña._

_Pero yo… pero yo…. No pude apaciguar su tristeza, y ella murió cuando apenas tenía 10 años, mi padre, se sentía culpable, porque él, le pido a ella que me tuviera… y poco después de eso, el me dejo con una de mis tías… para ese entonces, yo tenía la ilusión de ser como mi madre… quería tocar como ella, para ella… por su memoria… pero a la edad de 16 años, fui violada por mi tutor de piano… _

_No dude en decírselo a mi tía… pero ella, no quiso creerme… no quiso que algo tan vergonzoso se supiese, no podía contárselo a nadie.. De esa forma tenía que vivir… No importaba cuanto yo tocase… nada de esos recuerdos podía disolver… nada era suficiente… nada.._

_Entonces decidí, que nunca volvería a tocar el piano… _

_Sé que en ocasiones, al recordar cierto tipo de cosas, yo soy muy cruel con las palabras que uso… Yo… lo siento mucho._

_Robert que también escuchaba la plática, también consternado trato de disculparse.._

_-Oh!..No! Señorita… yo no tenía idea de todo eso… el que debería de disculparse, soy yo…_

_-Hasta hoy, vivo mi vida sintiendo un inmenso odio hacia mi tía Emilia… Poni, no podía soportar la idea, de que yo quisiese dejar este mundo, así que me pidió que le acompañara a conocer convictos que no poseen un futuro… _

_en mi parecer, no creo que haya alguien que tenga un corazón puro en este planeta, pero siendo ella monja, está convencida que sus amables palabras, pueden llegar a convertir a sádicos convictos en ángeles. Sin embargo, yo no quiero formar parte en ese tipo asuntos._

_Terry… tú… no me gustas, pero tampoco te odio. Y eso es así, porque creo que aquello que leí, sobre de ti en internet, en realidad no es más, que algo que alguien escribió con el único motivo de dar morbo, sin saber en realidad quien eres…_

_No soy de las personas que van por ahí, empatizando con los demás, si estoy aquí, es porque quiero que nuestra charla me pueda servir de algo._

_Fuera de aquí, todo lo que te encuentras es gente que intenta ser, lo más correcta contigo. Usan hermosas palabras, con las cuales intentan esconder lo que en verdad piensan._

_En el caso, que tu… Estés dispuesto a hablar conmigo… lo que no quiero oír es una mentira tras otra. Mi intensión es la de decirte la cosas con total franqueza. _

_Porque hay algo en este mundo que no soporto… y eso es la hipocresía._

_Los segundos después de que termine de hablar, pasaron para mí lentamente… Estaba expuesta… y aun no sabía qué era lo que yo había ido a buscar… Entonces su voz, lleno ese vacío… que crecía en mi interior…_

_-Cuando entre en el orfanato, el director dijo lo siguiente…"No te preocupes, todos aquí han sufrido grandes desgracias" pero el resto no parecía entenderlo. Pero cuando te das cuenta de lo que tú has vivido, la igualdad, no puede ser aplicada…_

_Eres una chica muy extraña, eso de elegir a un prisionero y además de eso a uno que está condenado a muerte, para hablar sin prejuicios… _

_-Extraña… rara.. Intolerante… es como me llama la gente a mis espaldas…_

_-A mi también… -Acoto Terry—Me han llamado tantas cosas, que ya estoy acostumbrado y además en tantas ocasiones…_

_Yo… - Terry, alzo la mirada encontrándose, por un momento con la mía… _

_Un custodio, abrió de repente la puerta… y le dedico una mirada de censura a Hathaway…_

_-Señorita, no puede permanecer aquí, debe retirarse… _

_-Eh!.. Si ya… enseguida lo hago… - Miro nuevamente a donde Terry, y me siento un poco cohibida- Esto… discúlpame, no debí presentarme así, sabiendo que no era horario de visita… lo siento mucho._

_Doy la vuelta para salir, entonces su voz me detiene…_

_-El próximo jueves… a las 10 de la mañana… Ese día, creo que todavía estaré vivo. Así que podrías venir…. Yo… A mí también me gustaría el hablar contigo…_

* * *

_Continuara..._

**_Sakurai-Alighieri_**


	4. Chapter 4

A partir del cuarto encuentro…

Comenzamos a competir por quién podía hablar mas

**Cuarto encuentro**

**-Julieta-**

Únicamente se nos concedían 30 minutos cada jueves

Hoy…

Podría ser el último día

Por lo que seguíamos hablando…

Inclusive de las cosas más triviales…

Incluso

Si no teníamos

Más que decir…

-Penitenciaria—

Era ya un poco entrada la noche, cuando el frio arrecio bastante. Aunque el cielo permanecía despejado y las estrellas se miraran a través en él. Los custodios que les tocaba el turno de la noche, estaban entumidos por el clima.

-Cada día hace más frio. No me extrañaría que mañana nevara. –Dijo uno frotándose las manos para entrar en calor - Aunque si lo piensas es un poco raro, que ahora no esté nevando.

Su compañero se acerco a la ventana. - A ver si el clima cambia, en verdad yo no soporto el frio.

-Robert que iba saliendo de su oficina, escucho la conversación de los custodios, uniéndose a ella.

-Vamos chicos… ¿Qué hay de malo con un poco de nieve? Al fin y al cabo es invierno, así que es normal.

Con una sonrisa, Robert paso cerca de ellos y miro hacia la calle y luego se despidió para irse a su casa.

-Lo has notado … -dijo uno de ellos- Robert últimamente ha estado de mejor humor, incluso mejora aun mas cuando llega el jueves.

-Si… incluso sonríe más a menudo ..

Su compañero se quedo sorprendido con esa afirmación … -Ehh!..

Llego nueva mente el jueves…

10 de la mañana.

.

Numero 3987

Ese número está comenzando a cobrar otro significado.

El dice, que el sonido de las hojas,

Es diferente

Según la estación del año en que nos encontremos.

Y que su verde color

Va cambiando poco a poco

Cada día que pasa.

Encuentra algo de interés

Incluso en las cosas más insignificantes…

Y diría

Que es mejor persona que yo

A diferencia

La única diferencia era….

Después de que tuviéramos ya varios encuentros. Cada vez que veía a Terry, lo hacía de manera diferente. No había notado que, su cabello enmarcaba de manera muy favorable su cara, y que sus ojos antes adustos, eran cálidos y luminosos. Aunque ellos fueran de un azul intenso. Al platicar, mostraba un sinfín de expresiones y cada una fue grabándose en mí. Sintiéndome luego boba, por la manera en que lo miraba…

Sin querer… esa ocasión mire el brillo que despedía el metal de sus esposas… y él lo noto, escondiendo sus manos . Más, no era porque me intimidase el que las mirara, era porque cada vez que compartía mas con él, menos entendía el porqué…

-Lo siento… -Terry escondió sus manos- Supongo, que aun no estás acostumbrada a verlas.

-Pues yo… - Estaba apenada- En realidad, no… yo… no las miraba… Lo siento

\- No te preocupes… no es como si visitaras a muchos presos… -Trato levemente de sonreír. —Es verdad, no te he preguntado de cómo se encuentra la hermana…

-Ya casi esta recuperada del todo… -sonreí—Lo mas seguro, es que pueda venir a verte pronto.

\- uhmm!... –Terry se mostró un poco pensativo…

-No te alegra?

\- Uhmm! … como podría decirlo… yo… aun, no me siento demasiado cómodo, estando cerca del clero. Si te soy sincero, siento que soy como un espectáculo para ellos.

-Yo creo, que hay diferentes tipos de clero. –Dije tratando de tranquilizarlo- Porque no le preguntas a mi tía, el motivo por el que ella se volvió monja. –Terry me miro de manera dudosa- Es que creo que es algo que yo no debería de contar, pero si le preguntas, ella lo hará con gusto.

Apenado Terry me miro unos momentos…

-Discúlpame, no recordaba que también, tú formabas parte del comité. En verdad, no quería ofenderte.

-No te preocupes… en realidad, no es algo que me ofenda. No he heredado la fe ciega de mi padre, de hecho, ni yo misma se, cómo fue que termine así… -sonreí…

Recuerdo que cuando era una niña, creía que Dios estaba escondido en algún lugar de la iglesia , así que no paraba de buscarle por toda partes. Era una locura, porque me escabullía y entraba a lugares en los usualmente no dejaban pasar. Levantaba las cortinas, incluso una mañana en plena misa, subí la sotana de un sacerdote….

-De seguro te retaron…

-Si … lo hicieron… -Dije despreocupada-

Pero en cuanto descubrí que me sería imposible encontrarle. Mi mentalidad cambio por completo.

Aunque… también había algo bueno. –Terry levanto la mirada, encontrándose con la mía- Los días de nieve de Julieta.. –Sonreí apenada—

-¿Julieta? –Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Terry-

-Fue una identidad que cree cuando era muy pequeña.. . En si… Solo era un juego.

Cada día hacia lo que mi madre quería, cualquier cosa que me pidiera, lo hacía de inmediato. Pero mi madre era muy sensible al frió, por lo que cada vez que nevaba, mi madre se la pasaba todo el día en cama. Era entonces cuando no tenía la obligación de tocar el piano. O sentarme a su lado horas, para comer. Los días de nieve, podía dejar de ser la Candice de siempre.

Por ello decidí llamarle a esos momentos, los días de nieve de Julieta…

Cuando se hacía de noche y los demás niños con los que jugaba se iban a sus casas. Yo me quedaba jugando sola en la nieve.

Todo era más fácil cuando era pequeña, aquella vida sencilla era suficiente para mí. Sentía que un simple nombre, podía convertirme en una persona completamente distinta. – Dije sintiéndome un poco melancólica y tonta, sin notar que Terry me miraba fijamente-

La puerta se abrió, y el custodio en turno anuncio el término de la visita.

-Ya… Enserio? -dijo un poco deprimido Terry-

-Si.. Disculpe, el horario de su visita término. –dijo el interno dirigiéndose hacia a Candy.

-Enseguida me retiro… - dije para que el custodio saliera y pudiera despedirme.

\- Gracias por haber venido señorita .. Esta tarde, tienes que dar clases, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero la clase de hoy es opcional, y está nevando y dudo mucho que los niños acudan a una clase que no vaya a afectar sus notas. Pediré que se haga un cambio en el calendario, y esta hora se ocupe para leer. Bueno Terry hasta la próxima.

-si… hasta la próxima… -Terry se quedo, por un momento en silencio… - por cierto…

Volteo a verlo…

-Hoy.. Está nevando.

-Disculpa?

-Hoy está nevando…. Y eso significa que es día de Julieta. ¿No es así?

Entra Robert y le pide a Terry que le siga, mientras a mí, a regañadientes me llevan a la salida.

Desde hacía muchos años,

No había pensado

Ni un solo momento

En los días de nieve de mi niñez.

-Terry… no estarías mejor, si regresas a tu celda. Está nevando y casi nadie salió a hacer ejercicio. –Dijo Robert, un poco preocupado, al verlo recibir de lleno los copos de nieve, que lentamente caían en su cuerpo…

Con el rostro al cielo, Terry cerró los ojos…

-Nieva…

-Disculpa.. Dijiste algo Terry?

-La primera vez que me atraparon robando, y el empleado de ese lugar me dio un puñetazo. O cuando estaba con alguna mujer que apestaba a perfume, me daba por pensar…. Como seria de diferente mi vida si Stear, mi hermano pequeño no estuviese.

Pero… siempre que pensaba en la posibilidad de abandonarle estaba nevando. Durante las frias noches en las que nevaba, me sentía incapaz de dormir solo. Aunque no me gustara que fuera asi, necesitaba de Stear.

Y cuando murió, me di cuenta que… aunque él no estuviese, mi vida seguía siendo la misma.

-Terry… -dijo un poco consternado Robert- ¿te gustaría tener un nombre cristiano?

-¿Cómo? No entiendo Robert…

-Otro nombre, al igual que la señorita Andley.

-Y tener que leer la biblia y recibir sermones… -Terry sonrió- No gracias… supongo que no lo dirás enserio?

-Quizás, pueda servirte de algo.. Ya oíste lo que decía la señorita Andley, al respecto de cómo se sentía con el otro nombre. Eso de los "días de nieve de Julieta"… si todo va bien, podrías conseguirlo pronto. ¿Qué me dices? Incluso, tal vez pueda aumentarte el tiempo de visita.

Terry que había desviado la mirada, en ese momento fijo la mirada en Robert.

-Veo, que poco a poco, están comenzando a sentirse mejor. Tanto tú, como la señorita Andley. –Robert, de repente se sumió en sus pensamientos, para luego animadamente rematar con otro comentario.—

-Ya se!... Ya lo tengo Terry…- Dijo animosamente Robert- Cartas! ¿Porque no le envías cartas a la señorita Andley? Podrías escribirle una por día…por ejemplo. No lo crees, así no se te hará tan largo esperar a cada jueves.

-Pero… -Terry desvió la mirada- no lo crees que las encuentre deprimentes?

-Ten en cuenta, que viene expresamente a verte solo a ti, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-pero…

-Inténtalo…

C/ Candy

Estaba de camino a casa, cuando pase por un pequeño parque. En el, varios niños corrían de un lado a otro lanzándose bolas de nieve. Sin querer, me vi reflejada en una niña a la cual, pronto le caería una de ellas. Los gritos y las risas, eran como en ese tiempo… No me di cuenta que había parado y estaba ensimismada, hasta que el leve jalón de mi abrigo me saco de ese estado.

-oye amiga! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotras? - dijo una pequeña de escaso años… - Hay 5 niños y nosotras somos solo 3. Si estamos así, es seguro que nos ganen, pero si tu juegas con nosotros, podríamos ganarle en la guerra con bolas de nieve…

\- Este! … Me gustaría… pero … este yo … tengo que… - Entonces recuerdo la voz de Terry … ( Hoy está nevando…. Y eso significa que es día de Julieta. ¿No es así?)- Yo… yo.. –Sonreí- ¡está bien! .. Juguemos…

En la penitenciaría…

Con lápiz en mano, Terry comenzaba a escribir una carta… mientras Candy jugaba en la nieve con los niños…

**_Estimada Candice…_**

**_Espero me puedas perdonar por escribirte es esta forma, tan repentina._**

**_La verdad, es que es la primera vez que le escribo una carta a alguien._**

**_No te rías por ello, por favor…_**

**_Sé que te puede parecer un poco extraño que haga todo esto._**

**_Hasta ahora, nunca me ha importado lo que pudiera ocurrir a las personas con dinero._**

**_Siempre he pensado que sus vidas eran perfectas._**

**_Creo que era mi excusa para hacer todo lo que se me viniera en gana._**

**_Pensando que aunque resultara muerto, no me arrepentiría de nada._**

**_Pero ahora sé que me equivocaba._**

**_No importa lo felices que pudieran parecer,_**

**_Aunque sean casos muy distintos…_**

**_Toda persona, guarda en su interior su propio dolor._**

**_¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de algo tan básico?_**

**_Al menos ahora comienzo a entenderlo todo._**

**_Te conocí…_**

**_Y por primera vez pude ver,_**

**_Que aunque la situación no sea la misma que la mía,_**

**_Que también eres un ser humano._**

**_El otro día…_**

**_Cuando pediste hablar conmigo con sinceridad,_**

**_Tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste._**

**_Creo que es normal, porque nadie me había hablado de una manera tan sincera_**

**_Como tú lo hiciste._**

**_Era una situación totalmente nueva para mí._**

**_Y no solo eso, eras la primera persona que se ha interesado en lo que yo tengo por decir._**

**_Me hiciste comprender…_**

**_Que aun sigo aquí…_**

**_Que estoy vivo._**

**_En ese momento fui muy feliz…_**

**_Puede que esto sea algo que muchos no puedan comprender.._**

**_Pero en verdad…._**

**_Me sentí muy.._**

**_Pero muy feliz…_**

**_T.G._**

_Robert se acerco a la rejilla de la celda de Terry, para ver si había tomado su consejo…_

_-Terry… entonces si lo hiciste ¿Le escribiste una carta?_

_Terry doblo el papel y se lo mostro… -si.. La hice!.. –Con mucho cuidado, escribió el destinatario y se la entrego a Robert…_

_-Robert… ¿podrías enviarla por favor?_

_Con una sonrisa Robert la recibió… -claro!..._

_Mientras aun en el parque… Candy sonreía mientras jugaba con esos niños…_

* * *

**_-Continuara…_**

**_Sakurai -Alighieri_**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... en el próximo capitulo les saludare a todas como se merecen... que tengan un lindo fin de semana...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Que tal su día... El mio un poco complicado, ya que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, el cual creo que es el mas difícil, ya que en ese, Terry le cuenta a Candy sus motivos por el cual mato a aquellas personas... Es muy intenso y me esta siendo un poco difícil adaptarlo sin quitarle las emociones o sentimientos que el le trasmite a Candy... aun así, les prometo que haré lo posible para poder adaptarlo lo mas rápido posible...

En este día, el cumpleaños de nuestro adorado Terry... Yo queria festejarlo publicando las dos historias, pero en la otra, todavía me falta escribir un poco mas... xD, pero en fin de semana, estará listo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios... _**Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Celia, Nekito1, Becky70, Ladygmimi, Dulce Lu, Ammi Morrigan, Darling Eveling, Josie, Maqui y Dyta Dragon.** _ Espero que les siga gustando la historia y que me regalen un mensajito ... Ya saben, no importan si son jitomatazos.. xD aquí son bien recibidos...

Bueno chicas, me despido, no sin antes desearles que tengan un lindo dia , y que no se olviden de festejar a nuestro amado rebelde...

Nos leemos pronto ...

Desde México, con mucho cariño para ustedes...

* * *

**-Nuestras horas felices- **

Quinto Encuentro

**-Bocetos-**

_Decidí aprender a dibujar_

_Y lo hice, porque para él…_

_Incluso las cosas más triviales eran de importancia._

_Cuando lo vi por primera vez.._

_me percate de ello…_

_Que aquello, en lo que hasta entonces yo veía oscuridad_

_Ahora veía una brillante y cálida luz…_

* * *

Las visitas, cada vez eran más cortas para mí. Tenía tanto que contarle, tantas cosas que yo quería mostrarle.

Después de meditarlo mucho, decidí entrar en un curso de dibujo, quería que el también viera, como el mundo era , fuera de esas paredes que lo tenían prisionero. El invierno había pasado y con ello la primavera cada vez se hacía más presente con sus cálidos colores.

Las cartas, que él me iba enviando… cada una las iba guardando en un pequeño joyero que él hizo con sus propias manos, siendo para mi mayor tesoro.

Yo que no era buena para expresarme escribiendo, ni mucho menos al dibujar, me esforzaba mucho para poder corresponder ese gesto que tenia conmigo. Así que en los días en los que aguardaba a poder volver a verlo, me sentaba en algún parque o en cualquier lugar, solo para intentar plasmar con un lápiz, la estampa que tenía yo de frente.

Fue así, que una tarde, algunas compañeras de ese curso, se acercaron a mí, para ver lo que afanosamente trataba de dibujar.

-Candy… ¿estás dibujando algo? –Dijo una chica castaña, de alegres ojos azules llamada Annie, la cual venia acompañada con su amiga pelirroja, Karen, las cuales que parecían nunca separarse.

-¿Nos lo enseñas? -Dijo Karen..

A lo cual, me sorprendieron ya que por lo general, nadie acostumbraba a acercarse a mí.

-¡¿Qué…?! Ni hablar. Me daría mucha vergüenza que lo vieran. Yo… No soy muy buena, y estos son mis primeros intentos.. –dije apenada, a aquellas chicas que me miraban sonrientes-

-Nadie nace sabiendo dibujar, es algo que se va aprendiendo—dijo muy segura de si Annie—Para mejorar, debes compartirlo con los demás….

-A todos les gusta mostrar lo que han dibujado –dijo Karen- Si no, para que te inscribiste al curso de Arte?

Al sentirme derrotada, por sus cometarios y aguantándome la pena, deje que ellas miraran mi dibujo.. - Bueno… Está bien..

-Eso es … -dijo Annie sonriente mientras tomaba mi cuaderno de dibujo …- Veamos que has hecho…

Entonces divertida miro junto con Karen, terminando muertas de la risa..

-¿Pero que esto? –dijo Karen… Riendo a carcajadas… - Hay que me da… Ay dios!... me va a dar algo… jajajajaja….

-Ya ven.. Por eso, no quería mostrarlo… -Dije apenada- En lugar de reírse, podrían darme algún consejo… ¿No?...

-Perdónanos por reírnos Candy… -dijo Annie, después de haber calmado su risa… - Pero estuvo bien que nos lo mostraras, todo lo que vayas dibujando debes mostrárnoslo, así iras acostumbrándote..

-Pues yo… pensé que les daría igual.. Si no se los mostraba…

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Dijo Karen de repente- Últimamente te hemos visto más alegre que de costumbre.

-Yo.. más alegre?

-¿Cómo decirlo? –dijo Annie, un poco apenada- Antes, nos habrías mandado al diablo, a la primera…

-Así es… - Dijo Karen sonriendo…-

-Fíjate ahora, incluso has dejado que viéramos tu dibujo, esperando una opinión y no te has ofendido porque nos reímos – dijo Annie— ¿A que tú piensas igual Karen?

\- Si … es cierto.. Ahora me cae mejor..

Me quede sin palabras…

-ah! .. Es cierto, me he acordado de algo… - Tomo su lápiz Annie y escribió en la última hoja de su cuaderno- Estamos diseñando ropa..Candy ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Sería muy divertido si te nos unieras… por favor piénsalo..

Bueno, creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos y te dejemos concentrarte.

Sabes Candy, trata de escoger un tema y con ello, podrás inspirarte. Nos vemos mañana ¿Vale? No vayas a faltar señorita modelo…

-eh!...Si mañana nos vemos...

-Ok!.. - dijo Annie, antes de irse...

**Penitenciaria…**

**-Primeros días de Marzo…**

Despues de varios meses, Poni regresaba a visitar a Terry. Después de aquel incidente con uno de los familiares de las victimas de Terry, y por no haberse atendido en un principio como debía, el hueso de su tobillo se fracturo en varias partes, dejándola incapacitada durante algún tiempo. Esa mañna, ayudada por un baston hacia entrada en el salón blanco, en donde se hacían las visitas…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Terry… Me alegra mucho volver a verte y saber que estas progresando. ..

\- Muchas gracias hermana… eso es también gracias a usted… -dijo un poco cohibido, al ver los remanentes de esa lesión- Hermana…

-Si?... ¿Qué pasa Terry? Sabes que puedes hablarme con toda confianza.

Tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, por un momento el se quedo en silencio…

-Se que lleva muchos años viniendo a este lugar, tratando de ayudar al mayor número de convictos posibles. Usted, es probablemente una buena persona… pero aun asi… El rencor que siente la gente, no puede simplemente desaparecer como si nada.

La gente como usted de mantiene firme sin importar lo que ocurra… pero no creo que sea necesario… -Agachando la cabeza- Así que ..¿Le importaría, no continuar con esto por favor?

Poni, por un momento le miro consternada…

-Terry… me han comentado que estas pensando en bautizarte y tener un nombre cristiano. ¿Es Candy la razón de eso?

Alzando la mirada, Terry le miro tímido .. –Yo…. - Dijo Terry, sin saber realmente que contestar.

-No soy como tú piensas Terry- dijo Poni un poco dolida, a lo que a Terry le hizo sentirse un poco incomodo-

-Hermana… yo..

-No siempre, me mantengo firme ante todo –dijo Poni con su voz un poco temblorosa- Soy igual cualquier otra persona…. "Mírame" … -Le insto poni a Terry, que en ese momento agachaba la cabeza-

Yo, hace unos años… Veintitrés para ser exactos estaba en la situación, de aquella mujer... _** "Un brazo o una pierna, que me podrían valer"**_ … Pensaba en ese entonces mientras le gritaba a ese joven. _**"Si vas a disculparte, no lo hagas con palabras, hazlo con hechos… ¡Dame una parte de ti mismo!"…**_

_**"¡Perder a un hijo es mucho peor, que perder una parte de tu cuerpo!"…**_ Todo eso le gritaba a ese joven que tan solo tenía 17 años..

Hace 23 años, mi único hijo fue atropellado por una motocicleta y murió. Y no paraba de pensar que yo era la mujer más desgraciada que había sobre la tierra….

Y como te podrás imaginar, el rencor que yo sentía hacia él, hacia ese joven que había matado a mi hijo, era incalculable. Pero entonces un día, él se suicido estando en prisión.

Aquello fue un golpe muy duro para mí, no dejaba de repetirme a mi misma que él se merecía la muerte, pero aun con ello, no era suficiente para aliviarme.

Entonces, la pequeña Candy que miraba mi pesar, me dijo algo que nunca olvidare…

_**-"Tu le odiabas cuando estaba vivo… ¡¿Entonces porque sientes su muerte?! ¡Que rara eres, tia Paulina!..." –**_

Y pensar que una niña tan pequeña seria la que me abriera los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando decidí la forma en que quería vivir mi vida y acabe siendo lo que soy hoy. Tal como tú lo has dicho, el rencor no es algo que pueda simplemente desaparecer y no importa lo que la gente te diga para animarte, todo te sonara a sarcasmo.

Ojala yo…

Ojala yo, cuando fui aquel día a prisión para verle, en lugar de decirle todo aquello, hubiese podido creer en sus palabras de arrepentimiento.

Aun recuerdo su semblante y su voz llorosa cuando me decía…_** -Lo siento… Yo no queria... Yo... Lo siento mucho señora..**_

Así que no soy exactamente como piensas… puede que te suene egoísta, pero en el fondo, todo esto lo hago por mí misma.

De todas formas, respeto tu decisión, así que dejare de venir si eso te causa molestia….

De hecho, será mejor que me vaya ya, así tendrás más tiempo del horario de visita, para que puedas compartirlo con Candy.

-Hermana… -dijo Terry de forma calmada..—Eso no es así… si le he pedido que no me visite mas , no es ni mucho menos porque me moleste que lo haga.

Si , puede que no me guste mucho el clero, en realidad.. Lo que no quiero es que desaparezca lo que hasta hoy, ha estado haciendo.

No… no, me molesta en absoluto hermana… de hecho … Le estoy agradecido, de que usted venga a verme. Solo es que no quiero que le vuelvan a herir por mi culpa. Además, que hay muchos otros convictos que necesitan de su ayuda.

Poni que estaba a punto de salir, volteo a mirarle con una sonrisa tímida…

-No hace mucho, Candy… se unió a un club de arte y dibujo, algo no muy común viniendo de ella.

Terry le miro un poco confundido….

-Desde "Aquel día" Siempre se ha negado en rotundo a tener algo que ver con el resto del mundo. El rechazo es algo que siempre duele cuando te ocurre, y es algo por lo que ella no quiere pasar. Por eso suele tratar de desagradar a todos a propósito desde el mismo momento en que la conocen.

Me he dado cuenta en que Ella y Tú, son muy parecidos… Quizás por ello , ha cambiado tanto. Terry… Tú, eres la persona que la ha cambiado… así que… no te rindas…

La puerta se abrió, y por ella se dio paso Candy que venía un poco agitada…

-Tía!... –dijo sorprendida de verla ahí- Tía Poni, ¡También has venido! …

-Vienes cansada, de seguro venias corriendo. Tenias tantas prisas por llegar..¡¿Eh?! .. -Poni sonrió—

-Etto!.. Tía! ¿a qué te refieres? –contesto apenada—

-No nada.. Es solo que cada vez, estoy segura de que tu y Terry son iguales… que se parecen en tanto…

-¡¿Eh?!... Tía.. Porque lo dice? -digo un poco apenada…

-Nada.. Nada… yo ya me voy, tengo una reunión ahora…

-Ah! Ok!... luego nos vemos..

-Hasta luego Terry… nos vemos en otra ocasión… -Entonces Poni salió sonriente, dejando a solas a Terry con su sobrina…

-¿De qué estaban hablando? -pregunte a Terry una vez que mi tía había salido..

-oh!... bueno, tu tía me estaba contando de que te has unido al club de arte y dibujo…

-De eso?!... –conteste apenada… - Me parece que mi tía habla demasiado a veces..

-No me habías contado que se te diera bien el dibujo…. Veo que eres una mujer con muchos talentos Candy…

\- No.. Que va.. si dibujo fatal … -arremetí- Yo…. –mi voz comenzaba a fallarme un poco, debido a la emoción, a ese sentimiento , que en ese momento no sabía cuál era…-

Terry… me has estado enviando cartas y yo quería respondértelas, pero no se me da bien ese tipo de cosas. Hablando contigo, me dio la impresión de que te gustaría saber cómo son las cosas en el exterior… así que yo… pensé que al menos, podría dibujarlas para ti.

Pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, llevo ya un poco de tiempo intentándolo y como te he dicho, se me da el dibujo fatal…

-Terry sonrió de manera tímida, mientras él también se ponía un poco rojo…

\- ¿Eso es… tu cuaderno de bocetos? ¡¿Puedo verlos?!

Moví la cabeza enérgicamente… mientras sentía subir los colores a mi cara…

-Ah! Ni hablar..! Dame más tiempo para mejorar… Después yo..

-Eso no es necesario, me gustaría verlo ahora, porque si mañana muero, me arrepentiré de no haberlo visto ahora que puedo…

-Terry…

Debe de ser difícil.. Pensé para mí.. El saber que pudieras al otro día no despertar, de no poder hacer planes a un futuro… Mas, no quería que el volviera a mirar con tristeza, así que aguante como pude la desolación, de aquella verdad que tanto quería olvidar-

\- Vale.. Te dejo que lo veas, pero no te vayas a reír.. ¿Eh?

-Como digas gruñona… sabes Candy, cuando te pones así, de te notan mas la pecas.. –Dijo él con una sonrisa melancólica- Vamos, muéstrame antes que te arrepientas….

Abrí el cuaderno y fui mostrándole poco a poco, los dibujos que había realizado…

-Vaya!.. Me gusta mucho… Como pensaba, se te da muy bien.

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¿Te gusta? -Pregunte animada, por la cara de alegría que puso-

-Claro… especialmente este. - Dijo señalando uno de los dibujos…- Has dibujado muy bien las curvas de la manzana.

-¿Manzana dices?

-Si.. -dijo sonriente—Es una manzana con varias hormigas a su alrededor ¿No?..

-Terry… en si es una fuente con niños alrededor… -Dije un poco decepcionada-

-¡per..Perdona! -Dijo apenado- Claro!.. Como pude ser tan tonto.. Si me fijo bien, si noto como cae el agua en la fuente…

Al mirarle tan apenado, con ese sonrojo en la cara… algo cálido.. Algo que no había sentido por nadie se alojaba en mi corazón…

-Pues lo que te decía, es una fuente que se me dio por dibujar, y ahí había niños jugando alrededor, por eso aparecen también.. Se veía que lo estaban pasando muy bien ahí jugando…

-Que envidia… -dijo el sonriente, al verme a mí sonreír…

-Terry!... yo.. –Nuestras miradas se encontraron

\- Etto!... Yo... Creo que hablo demasiado, lo siento, casi no te dejo hablar.

-Vamos Candy, por favor continúa… Me gusta oírte hablar, incluso me agrada mucho cuando sonríes… Te ves muy linda…

-Terry… -dije en un susurro.. -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mataste aquellas personas?—La sonrisa, que tenia él en los labios desapareció…. Mostrándose otra vez con esa mirada de arrepentimiento- Perdóname… no debí preguntar. Solo es que es algo que no logro comprender. Cada vez que comparto un poco más contigo, se me hace difícil creer que tú lo hayas hecho.

No sé cómo decirlo…. Ya que no importa cuánto odies a alguien y desees matarle, al final el miedo te hace dudar de ello. Por lo menos, así ocurre conmigo. Me preguntaba, ¡¿cómo te sentirías por dentro? ¿Qué tan grande, sería el odio que tenias en tu interior para llegar a eso..? Como para hacerle algo así, a gente que no conocías….

-Candy… - Dijo él en un susurro, entonces voltee a verle..

-Yo… -dije apenada ahora escondiendo la mirada… - Disculpa, no quería importunarte, dije mientras daba la vuelta para mostrar otro dibujo. –siempre hablo sin pensar…

-¿Qué es eso? .. –Me pregunto al ver un papel suelto—

-Ah esto… -tome el papel y lo desdoble- Es un dibujo, que uno de los alumnos me dio, pero solo que salgo algo rara… -Entonces muestro un boceto a lápiz, en donde me ponían con un vertido largo y un ramo de flores en las manos-

-Candy… en ese dibujo, pareces una novia…

\- No que va, las novias son muy bonitas, yo no soy así…

-Algún día estoy seguro que te pondrás un vestido así como el dibujo.. Y te veras muy hermosa…

-No.. No creo que eso ocurra nunca Terry… ¿quien querría casarse con alguien como yo? -dije un poco apenada-

-Seguro que si habrá alguien Candy… Sabes... a mi me gustaría mucho verte vestida así…

-Terry…

Esa tarde cuando la visita termino, me sentí un poco desolada. Cada vez que visito a Terry, el me recuerda cosas, de las cuales nunca había pensado.

Busque en su oficina a Robert, porque esa sensación que tenia, no me gustaba. Estaba segura que hablado de mas…

-Señorita Andley… pase.

-Gracias..

-Señor Hathaway.. Si no le importa podría vigilar a Terry por favor… Yo.. He dicho algo que no debía ..

-¿Algo que no debía? … A que se refiere señorita…

-Este… yo… Yo le pregunte el porque había matado a esas personas…

-Entiendo.. Dijo Robert pensativo..

-No sé cómo decirlo pero, cuanto más hablo con él, mas me lo pregunto. Me pregunto si realmente les mato sin ninguna razón…

-Señorita…. No debería pensar en eso… -dijo cabizbajo Robert- Nadie es siempre bueno o siempre malo. Todo el mundo tiene momentos en que pueden hacer las cosas sin pensar…¿No lo cree así? Nadie tiene la menor idea de lo que puede ocurrir en el corazón de las personas… eso es algo que nadie puede entender…

Los días pasaron y otra carta de Terry llego a mis manos…

_Querida Candy…_

_¿Cómo vas con tus dibujos?_

_¿Los has terminado?_

_No sabes como estoy deseando volverlos a ver.._

_Si pudieses_

_Dibujar en alguna ocasión mi rostro por favor_

_Si hicieses un dibujo de mi_

_Quizás sea esa_

_La única forma en que pueda_

_Gustar a mi mismo…_

**_T.G._**

_Arrancando varias hojas, una y otra vez ... _

_ intentaba el poder dibujarle... Estaba tan frustrada, de no poder __mostrarle_

_lo que ante mis ojos... lo que el para mi representaba... _

_**Aun sin saber bien el porqué… Yo buscaba afanosa mente,**_

_** El poder cumplir ese pequeño deseo…**_

* * *

Continuara…

**Sakurai -Alighieri**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola chicas! Que tal su día.. el mío un poco sufrido , xD apenas pude terminar el capitulo…, Si estuvo un poco peliagudo.. Pero creo que no le quite mucho de lo fuerte que es al querer describirlo… _

_Muchas gracias a todas, por sus comentarios, __**Liz Carter, Darling Eveling, Laura Grandchester, Josie, Maqui, Celia, Dulce lu, Dyta Dragon, Becky 70, Nekito1, Ladygmmi, Ammi Morigan, y Moni …**__ que gusto que les vaya agradado, un tema que no he visto que lo abordaran con los personajes de Candy Candy.. Sé que he puesto a nuestra pareja favorita en una situación muy desoladora , pero tratare de darles un buen final… Y les aviso que en esta historia estamos próximos al final… solo quedan 2 capítulos más…_

_Bueno me despido, no sin antes desearles una feliz lectura…_

_Desde México con cariño para ustedes…._

* * *

**Nuestras horas felices**

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

_**Sexto Encuentro**_

_**La carta secreta…**_

_La respuesta sobre la existencia de la pena de muerte_

_Que dan aquellos que han sido testigos de un asesinato._

_Es distinta a…_

_La repuesta que dan los que han visto como ha sido alguien ejecutado_

_Y quieren que la pena de muerte sea abolida.._

_Si esas respuestas_

_Pudiesen por fin satisfacer nuestro ego.._

_Si alguna persona distinguida_

_Firmase algún tipo de decisión al respecto_

_Dejaríamos de una vez de sentir en_

_Nuestro interior esa angustia_

_Sobre cómo tratar dicho tema…_

**Penitenciaria…**

Candy y Robert caminaban por los pasillos de la penitenciaria platicando casualmente, desde que había iniciado con sus visitas, ya había pasado un año . Estaban en los días finales de Noviembre y Terry estaba por recibir, su nombre cristiano.

-Espero que me perdone… -dijo Robert a Candy un poco apenado- Se que le he pedido que venga tan repentinamente…

-No se preocupe Robert, es un placer para mí el haber venido… -Contesto Candy sonriendo-Esta próxima la navidad y Terry se está preparando para su bautismo…

-Si… así es, Terry se ha pasado leyendo muchos libros sin parar, desde hace varios meses… Se ha estado esforzando tanto, que se me ocurrió que podría hacerle un corte de cabello más adecuado. Pero, la última vez que lo hice yo no me quedo muy bien que digamos, por eso le llame…

-Entiendo… -dijo Candy un poco confundida… - Y ¿Por qué no llama a un peluquero?...

-Ya lo hice en una ocasión… pero mientras le cortaban el cabello, Terry tomo sus tijeras y trato de hacerse daño con ellas. Esa es la razón de que no le llamemos mas, esa persona, tiene demasiado miedo como para volver aquí.

Candy se detuvo un poco, y espero por Robert. Mientras le entregaban algunos utensilios para el corte, uno de los custodios, antes de abrir la puerta de la celda de Terry.

-Señor Hathaway, me he fijado que usted no lleva ningún tipo de uniforme ¿es porque no le gusta llevarlos?

Robert sonrió un poco nervioso - Si.. Así es, no me gustan. Es que vistiendo con uniforme, seguro que todos los reclusos me llamarían, señor … Y puede que suene estúpido, ya que tampoco hago nada especial por ellos, pero aun así… El uniforme da una apariencia que no me gusta, por ello visto de otra forma…

-Si.. Claro, le comprendo -dijo Candy pensativa..

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Terry dejo de lado un libro, mirándonos un poco sorprendido. Después de que Robert, le comunicara él porque estábamos ahí, el me miro de manera nerviosa pero poco después, sonrió de manera tímida y se acomodo en una silla, para que pudiéramos hacerle el corte.

-Vamos, comencemos. Lo primero es cortar un poco las puntas con las tijeras, yo le iré ayudando señorita…

-No hace falta que se molesten, no me importa seguir con el cabello largo, al fin y al cabo, por mi culpa no viene el peluquero… -dijo Terry al ver que estaba un poco nerviosa…

_**Mas, no era por el hecho de que me diera miedo… era… por el hecho que podría tocarlo por primera vez…**_

-No digas eso hombre, además el pelo te ha crecido mucho y te hace falta… -dijo afable Robert- Y aun mas, siempre viene bien aprender a hacer cosas nuevas ¿no te parece?

Más tranquilo, Terry sonrió.. - Claro…

_**Aun.. No sabría decir si solo era yo la que temblaba…. **_

Poco a poco las hebras de su cabello castaño, fueron cayendo.

-Sabes Terry, tengo ganas de saber que nombre cristiano tendrás… - dijo Robert, al notar lo nerviosos que estábamos los dos - Si fuese yo. Buscaría uno largo y elegante… Robert Hathaway es demasiado común ¿verdad?... si pudiese ser otra persona, al menos querría que el nombre me gustase...¿qué nombre te gustaría Terry?

\- Me da igual… cualquiera está bien… -dijo en un susurro Terry- Es que no soy capaz de imaginarme siendo otra persona que no sea yo mismo…

-Deberías intentarlo… -dijo Robert al final de el corte… -Umm ¡! Muy bien , no ha quedado muy bien terminado..

-Pues no ha quedado tan mal para unos principiantes ¡¿No le parece…? -Dije Candy tratando de calamar un poco los ánimos ahí…

-Si es posible.. –luego como si recordara algo Robert acoto—Espera Terry, buscare un espejo Querrás verte ¡¿No?!

Entonces Robert salió dejándonos solos..

-Siento la cabeza, más ligera … -dijo Terry antes de voltear a verme y sonreír.. Mientras yo me sonrojaba —

-Sabes Terry…

-Si? .. Que pasa Candy..

-Te sienta mucho el sonreír..

Apenado el agacho la cabeza

Como si lo estuviese pensando mucho, después de unos segundos saco de entre su ropa unas hojas dobladas, las cuales me las puso en la mano con mucho cuidado , a manera que el custodio no se diera cuenta.

Cuando voltee a mirarlo, un poco sorprendida, el me dijo con un ademan, que no dijera nada, así que como pude escondí el papel ..

Poco después regreso Robert con el espejo…

Esa tarde al llegar a la soledad de mi apartamento, sin esperar por mas, abrí con manos temblorosas, las hojas de papel que Terry me había entregado. Habían sido muchas platicas, todas de ellas diferentes cada una, pero al sentir que había hecho algo que no debía, esa tarde de meses atrás..

No le volví a preguntar el porqué lo había hecho….

Estas son las letras de aquella carta….

* * *

**Estimada Candice…**

Hace algunos meses...Me hiciste una pregunta…

¿Por qué mataste aquellas personas?

En ese momento, no supe que respuesta darte..

Pero después recordé que dijimos que hablaríamos con franqueza

Por lo tanto, me siento incapaz de contarte una mentira…

Esa es la razón por la cual te escribo esto…

Permíteme que te cuente lo que paso hace ya varios años…

En la época en que solía pasar mi tiempo

Buscando adultos con vidas penosas

En los que descargar todo el

Dolor que guardaba en mi interior..

Cerca de cumplir los veinte años, no hacía más que vagar de bar en bar, buscando a alguien al cual poderle sacar una propina, al llevarle y conseguirle mujeres lindas… Siempre les decía que conocía algún sitio mejor del que estaban y los trataba de convencer diciéndoles que encontrarían lindas chicas de preparatoria. La mayoría no me escuchaban, pero uno que otro viejo lo hacía y yo les guiaba a tal lugar.

En esos días, fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Era un hombre con pinta de tener mucho dinero. Con cara de fastidio se la pasaba mirando a todos lados mientras a ratos sonreía cuando veía el dolor ajeno…

No sabía si era algún secretario del gobierno o el hijo de un político o de algún millonario, o algún prestigioso médico o si poseía algún cargo mas importante como decían los rumores.

De lo que no había duda, es que era una persona cruel y retorcida.

Pero en aquel entonces nadie me importaba salvo yo… Yo, solo buscaba conseguir algunos billetes para comer y dormir en un lugar decente.

Sin decir exactamente lo que debíamos hacer, todo lo que hacía era acercarse un poco e insinuarlo..

-_**Tengo curiosidad de saber cómosería el lado opuesto del globo ocular de un ser humano..**_

Seguido de eso, tiraba un buen fajo de billetes al suelo, de los cuales varios chicos, aparte de mi recogían algo de dinero, para luego ir en busca de nuestra víctima. Alguien del mismo bar, un transeúnte o algún desafortunado que se topaba con nosotros.

A lo lejos, el miraba toda la escena y al terminar, si le gustaba lo que miraba, tiraba más dinero y se largaba del lugar.

Después de algunas veces, deje de frecuentar esos lugares..

No era que me importara..Solo era que me daba igual…

Cuando cumplí 23 años, me topé con un niño el cual quería robarme la cartera. En el momento de mirarle, me dio un vuelco el corazón al darme cuenta que teníamás o menos la edad de mi hermano Stears al morir. Con ojos fieros, aquel chico me miraba, mostrándome que él, al igual que yo trataba a su manera de sobrevivir.

Esa tarde me grito…

_**-Y a ti que te importa! … Si tú haces lo mismo todo el rato! … ¿Crees que no lo sé, que tú también lo haces? **_

Sin pensar, había llegado el día…

En que comencé a preocuparme por otra persona que no fuera yo…

Enfrente de mí, tenía la manera de enmendarme, ya que ese chico era muy parecido a mi hermano.

Archie, después de un tiempo comenzó a vivir conmigo. Dándome con ello una razón por la cual vivir. Busque un trabajo, y cuando tuve lo suficiente rente un pequeño apartamento… La vida era un poco más llevadera para mí en ese momento…

Un día, Archie encontró un pequeño gato entre las calles aledañas al departamento y lo llevo consigo para pedirme permiso, para quedarse con él.

**-Flash back—**

-Mira esto Terry… A que es lindo… ¡¿Puedo quedármelo?! -Dijo Archie con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras me acercaba una bola de pelos…

-Que!? Un gato!... De eso nada.. ¡Apesta!

-Pues eso tiene arreglo, yo le doy un baño…

-Si claro, después cuando deje sus recuerdos aquí y allá, el que tendrá que limpiar seré yo..

-No! De eso nada..Yo lo hare… -Dijo Archie tratando de convencerlo - Anda por favor Terry, deja que se quede…

-Cuidaras bien de él?

-Si…. Lo hare!

-Si dejo que te quedes con él, ¡¿iras a la escuela?!

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo Archie asustado… -Pero eso….

-Entonces te quedas sin gato…. –Le dije determinado…

-Joder Terry… -Dijo Archie derrotado… - Vale iré a la escuela…

**Fin del flash back-**

Al principio me negué, porque no me creía capas de cuidar a otro ser vivo, pero debido a sus rabietas accedí…. Y yo tuve que aguantarme con un niño que se estaba malcriando, junto con un gato…

Candy….

Puede que solo haya tenido con él, conversaciones sin importancia, pero me hacían sentir, como si pudiese convertirme en una persona totalmente distinta….

**-Flash Back—**

**(** Archie regresaba de la escuela, pero al entrar al edificio el gato que cuidaba, salió corriendo hacia la calle. Archie se apuró y lo agarro rápidamente pero un joven con capucha se lo quito de las manos…

-Oye! Déjalo, es mío… Es mi gato..

-No me digas… -dijo aquel joven que lo acerco a su rostro para verlo mejor…

-Te dije que me lo devolvieras… -Grito Archie para que ese tipo le hiciera caso…

-Lo quieres de vuelta? -Le pregunto aquel joven en tono irónico- Entonces ve por el…

Le dijo después de arrogarlo a la avenida…

Archie corrió detrás de él, pero no se dio cuenta que un auto estaba muy cerca…**.)**

**-Fin del flash back—**

Esa tarde, bajo la lluvia estaba trabajando en una construcción, cuando me llamaron por teléfono, del servicio forense para ir a reconocer el cuerpo del que dije era mi hermano.

Al parecer estaba persiguiendo a su gato, cuando de repente, le atropello un auto. El cuerpo del gato estaba junto a él.

Después de ello….

No recuerdo, con detalle en como llegue a la estación del subterráneo…

**Flash back-**

En la estación del metro , una señora estaba con su pequeña hija en brazos… el cual al verme, comenzó a sonreír, jugando conmigo…. Ella llevaba una sombrilla, colgada en el brazo.

-¡¿Qué haces cielo?! .. –Ella volteo a mirarme—Ah! Estas jugando con el señor…

_Fue cuando mis lágrimas, salieron a raudales por mi hermano muerto, por Archie, que de no haber se encontrado conmigo, el seguramente seguiría con vida…._

Esa señora, se preocupó por mí, acercándose.

-Disculpe joven ..¿Se siente bien…Le ocurre algo? …¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Fue ese momento cuando él paso por detrás mío… con Esa sonrisa irónica, la cual se que no olvidare….

_**\- ¿Alguna vez, has oído como suena un cráneo humano cuando un coche le pasa por encima?... Valió la pena el haber gastado 200 mil libras, por ello. –Dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del andén… **_

_**-Oh! … Discúlpame Terry… Tu hermano pequeño ha muerto ¿Verdad? … ¡¿Cómo ocurrió?! **__-dijo mientras reía socarronamente…_

Bajo la fría oleada que rodeo mi cuerpo, Sin saber cómo tome la sombrilla que traía la señora colgada en el brazo y corrí detrás de él.

Solo fueron fracciones de segundo, pero los cuales pasaron tan lentamente ante mis ojos…

Le jale hacia mí y le clave con todas mis fuerzas la sombrilla en la cabeza…

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando….

Por el dolor… por coraje… por miedo…

Y las imágenes de Stear y de Archie… no dejaban de llegar a mí.. si Stear se hubiera quedado en el orfanato… si Archie no se hubiera cruzado en mi camino….

Mientras miraba fijamente su cuerpo inerte, me puse a pensar que llegaría el día en que yo muriese de una forma parecida… Y es que no solo él…. Yo también hice cosas terribles a un gran número de personas…

Entonces los gritos en la estación se hicieron más fuertes… el tren venia y a mi espaldas, yo no había notado que esa señora, había caído con su hija a las vías.

Corrí hacia ellos.. Pero no pude hacer nada….

_**Fin del flash back**_

_No tuve fuerzas para huir…. Ni siquiera lo intente…. _

_Aquella mujer arremetía contra mí, mas no podía defenderme…_

Comprendía en ese momento y aun ahora…. totalmente el sentir de esa mujer… cuando me gritaba…_** -Mátenle… ha matado a mis niñas…. Devélamelas! Que alguien lo mate… por favor… personas como él, no merecen vivir…**_

_Decir que los mate de forma indiscriminada, no sería totalmente erróneo…_

_No conseguía encontrar una razón que me fuese suficiente para continuar con vida…_

_Y desde luego, no podía mentir y decir que me arrepentía de haber matado a aquel hombre.._

_Aunque con ello, me llevase por delante a dos vidas mas que no tenían nada que ver con todo aquello, pero al menos…_

_Era yo, la persona que mas deseaba mi propia muerte como castigo por todo lo que hice…_

_Y es que podía entender perfectamente… _

_Como se sentía aquella mujer…_

_No tengo ningún derecho a quejarme.._

_Por estar en prisión esperando mi muerte._

_Comprendo a la perfección, el que sea una persona tan odiada por todos._

_Si yo muero…_

_Es posible que esa mujer sea capaz de vivir un poco mejor.._

_Y eso es lo que ahora más me gustaría…_

_Pero en definitiva, _

_lo que tengo claro, es que no me arrepiento de haber matado a aquel hombre…_

_Candy…_

_Ahora que sabes todo esto…_

_Quiero pedirte un favor…._

_Que no volvamos a hablar de este tema…._

_**T.G.**_

* * *

_Al terminar de leer la carta… tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar…_

_Las titilantes luces de la ciudad.. _

_Solo dejan un interminable vacio… _

_Terry… _

_No sabes cuento miedo…__Tengo, de no poder hacer_

_Nada por ti…_

* * *

_**Continuara..**_

_**Sakurai-Alighieri..**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola chicas! Les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, que aclaro, no es de mi autoria... solo es una adaptación, de un manga con los personajes de Mitsuki e Higarashi... _

_El link del manga, lo dejare al final de la historia, para que puedan leer el manga original y saquen sus conclusiones. Y sobre todo al hacerlo, ustedes amigas, regalenme un mensajito para saber lo que les pareció.._

_En mi caso... el ultimo capitulo, me la pase llorando ... xD y bueno, ahora el reto.. quiero ver si alguna de ustedes, puede leerlo sin llorar ... xD... _

_El nombre de el manga es **Nuestras horas felices... (Watashitachi no Shiawasena jikan) de Sahara Mizu y Goung Ji-Young. **_

_Mañana dejare el final de la historia, junto con el link, para que lo lean.. xD ... Ya que todavía debo buscarlo, ya que no se si todavía se encuentre en la pagina en la cual lo leí, por el problema que hay por la distribución de mangas sin licenciar... si no llegara encontrarlo... lo subiere a mi perfil en el face... o se los puedo mandar en un correo, solo avísenme un mensajito ... _

_Sin mas que decirles amigas.. les dejo ... Feliz Lectura..._

_Desde México con mucho cariño para ustedes..._

* * *

_**-Nuestras horas Felices-**_

_**Séptimo encuentro…**_

_**-Giulio-**_

* * *

Después de haber leído la carta, estaba más que convencida que Terry no era merecedor de aquella cruel sentencia. Aun, sin saber bien de cómo, yo quería ayudarle, no podía quedarme solo a esperar a que lo ejecutaran.

Los días pasaron y con ello llegaba nuevamente diciembre , y yo, a diario llamaba a Albert solo para rogarle.

-Por favor Albert, ayúdame con esto, sé que si tú atraes su caso, podrías hacer algo. Con tus contactos es seguro que puedas por lo pronto retrasar, si no puedes anular esa sentencia, no se… tu eres el genio en eso … Te lo pido Bert, Ya te he contado su historia, Terry… El no…

-No sé qué quieres que haga Candy… ¿Eres tonta o solo te haces? Solo tú podrías creerte la historia de un condenado a muerte. Acaso no piensas que él puede estarte manipulando.

Su sentencia está dada… y es bien sabido que un hombre a punto de morir, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por permanecer con vida. Por otra parte, tengo mucho trabajo y yo no voy a perder el tiempo con tus tonterías….

-Pero Albert!...

-Es todo… -acoto antes de colgar…

Desolada, mis manos temblaron al oír el pitido del fin de la llamada.

Desde el incidente que tuve con mi tía Emilia, me ha sido casi imposible el poder acercarme a mi hermano. Ni que decir, de mi tía… ha sido ya un año desde la última vez que la vi.

Más, mis temores no podían reflejarlo al menos por este día.

Este día en especial, poco antes de que fuera navidad, Terry recibiría su bautismo.

Miro por unos minutos un poco perdida, la pantalla aun parpadeante de mi celular. Estoy tan frustrada pero debo recomponer un poco mi semblante antes de entrar al salón de la penitenciaria.

Robert había mandado a poner un pequeño altar, en el comedor de la penitenciaria por petición de mi tía, además de varios reclusos, que al igual que Terry recibirían este sacramento.

El próximo jueves seria navidad así que mi tía y yo, hicimos lo posible por asistir al bautismo de Terry. Aunque sabíamos que no podríamos acércanos a él, más que solo algunos minutos.

Uno a uno van pasando hasta que es turno de Terry, entonces al voltear hacia el final del salón, su mirada se vuelve un poco desconcertada para luego brindarnos una leve sonrisa.

Al terminar la ceremonia, Terry hace lo posible por llegar a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-Han venido… -dijo un poco sorprendido y apenado por su vestimenta la cual constaba de una camisola blanca que traía encima de su uniforme.

-Claro que si Terry… ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¿Qué te dejáramos solo en esta ocasión? -Dijo Poni risueña… -Felicidades! Entonces tu nombre cristiano es Giulio ..

_**Ese fue el nombre que ha escogido mi tía para Terry.**_

Ella le abraza y le besa en la mejilla, dándole así su bendición.

-Gracias hermana… Todo esto ha sido por usted… si no fuera porque usted…

-Nada de eso Terry… tu y yo sabemos la verdadera razón -Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios , en un susurro para que yo no escuchase - En todo caso, me alegro por ti. –dijo mi tía antes de irse a felicitar a los otros presos dejándonos solos.

-Parezco una señora del comedor de la escuela ¿No es así? -Me dice sonriente, al notarme un poco preocupada- Candy! Sonríe por favor… Desde hace unos días, en las últimas visitas te he visto un poco deprimida.. –Diciéndome al oído - Yo no te he escrito esa carta, para que sintieras mal o estés triste… - regalándome una sonrisa dulce, termino por decir - Eres una mujer preciosa, pero aun eres más hermosa cuando sonríes…

Los latidos de mi corazón, se dispararon a mil…. Y siento que el color rojo cubre mi rostro.

-Núm. 3789! Es hora que vuelva a su celda – Menciono uno de los custodios antes de que el diera la vuelta, para irse de ahí.

El sonido de mis latidos, llega hasta mis oídos resonando fuertemente… -No quería que se marchara… no sin antes yo pudiera darle mi bendición…

-Te.. Terry… (Apenas pude decir tartamudeando cuando el volteo a verme) Yo… quisiera darte también mi bendición si no te importa.

-Este… Claro… me encantaría… -dijo Terry de manera nerviosa.

Con pasos temblorosos… camino hacia el, mirando fijamente sus manos. Manos en las cuales Terry intenta esconder esas esposas para no asustarme…

_Ese sutil toque, de el calor de sus manos.._

_Me hace estremecer…_

_Me siento totalmente asustada.._

_Más…_

_Quiero seguir tocando sus manos…_

_Y algún día poder abrazarle…_

_Tomándole de las manos, me pongo de puntitas para poder brindarle un beso en la mejilla. _

_El ahora es el que esta sonrojado…_

_No sé si él también esta temblando…_

_Solo sé que yo lo hago_

_Las palabras que en ese momento quería decirle_

_En mi se atoran…_

_Sintiendo una gran opresión en mi garganta…_

_El sonido de su corazón…_

_O del mío…_

_Es lo único que escucho en ese momento…._

_Estando a solo unos centímetros…_

_Aun estoy dudando…_

_Quiero abrazarlo.._

_Pero_

_Si lo hago .._

_No se… si lo podre dejarle ir…_

_Mas… el temor de perderlo en cualquier momento, hace que sin pensar mis brazos le rodeen solo por unos momentos…_

_Para segundos después, darle la espalda y salir casi corriendo de ahí…._

Al salir de la penitenciaria, lo hago en compañía de mi tía. Siento todavía que mis piernas aun tiemblan… Ese miedo que trato de ocultar desde hace unos días dentro de mí, esta mas que expuesto. El viento frio sopla y mece mis cabellos… mientras ese mismo viento barre con las pocas hojas que llegan a caer….

Sin poder dar un paso más… a mitad de la calle me detengo, mientras las lagrimas que tanto he querido reprimir, una a una … comienzan a salir… El corazón… mi corazón el cual creía muerto, da un vuelco doloroso…

-¿Qué ocurre Candy? - Mi tía se gira hacia mi preocupada, al verme en ese estado.

-Tía… últimamente, tengo miedo que el tiempo pase..- Mi voz se entrecortaba, tratando de contestarle…-El trascurso del tiempo, no hace más que provocarme dolor… Por eso, odio cada uno de los días que pasan….

De hecho, en este instante tengo pánico por el hecho de saber que habrá un mañana… y no sabría decirte él porque me siento así …

Su voz pausada de mi tía, trata de brindarme un poco de calma… calma que estoy lejos de sentir…

-Candy… Yo diría que has comenzado a comprender el miedo que se siente al dejar a alguien atrás… -Dejando escapar un suspiro mi tía prosigue- Ese miedo que sientes tu ahorita, lo he pasado ya en tres ocasiones. En las cuales tú intentaste suicidarte….

-Tía… estos diez años, ha sido una verdadera agonía el vivir entre la gente. Hasta el punto de no permitir que nadie me conozca… de no hacer ni un solo amigo. Me pregunto yo que haría, si su sentencia se llevase a cabo mañana.

Terry… el mismo me ha dicho que no podía quejarse de encontrarse en esta situación que esta. Pareciera que … solo soy yo la que está asustada.. La única que tiene miedo a que muera…

-Tía… - otra lagrima cae- No quiero depender de los jueves… más de lo que ya lo hago. No quiero que Terry muera… -Digo sollozando- No quiero vivir mi vida sin que este el…

-Candy… - Poni me abraza…, mientras yo no puedo parar de llorar…

-Han sido tantas cosas, que cuando él se vaya .. Yo… yo no podre encontrar el valor se seguir estando con vida… Sé que si él no está, olvidare todo aquello por lo que merece la pena vivir…

Llorando amargamente, Poni me abrazo un largo rato…. esa mañana de invierno….

Penitenciaria…

Esa tarde pensativo, Terry miraba al cielo desde el patio de la penitenciaria…Robert que era el que a menudo daba el aviso del tiempo que podían permanecer ahí, miraba un poco divertido el proceder de él.

-No va a caer por mucho que mires al cielo … - Terry volteo a mirarlo un poco desconcertado, por ser descubierto por el… -La nieve digo …

-Terry dejo escapar un suspiro ahogado…

-El corte de pelo y ahora el nuevo nombre… este! ¿Cuál era? … Ah sí ya lo recuerdo, es Giulio ¿No? -sonriente se acerco Robert un poco más a él - Si es Giulio… ese era … bien Ahora dime ¡¿Cómo se siente uno al haber renacido?

Terry sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo….

-No me arrepiento de nada Robert -dijo Terry de manera calmada – pero para mí, antes … -Su vos titubeo un poco— Yo, tengo que admitir que todo el asunto del nombre, no era más que una manera de matar el tiempo.

Pero ahora…. Tengo miedo … Miedo de volverla a ver ..

-disculpa Terry… no te entiendo… -Dijo Robert un poco confundido por sus palabras.

-Por primera vez, he pensado en cómo sería mi vida si nunca hubiese matado a aquel hombre….  
Esa idea me viene a la mente sin que nada pueda hacer para evitarlo. Es como si otro "Yo" estuviese saliendo de mi interior, aunque sé que esa vida no me abría gustado…

-Terry… -dijo en un susurro Robert, al ver el dolor reflejado en el joven…

-Jamás me había preocupado en absoluto el día de mi muerte… pero… ahora, no hago más que esperar a que llegue el jueves, para volverla a ver… -Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, Terry trataba de aguantar las fuertes ganas de llorar… -

Que patético ¡No te parece?! - Su voz sonó ronca- Pasarme los días deseando a que llegue nuevamente el jueves….

_**Candice Andley…**_

Por cierto hoy es lunes ¡¿Verdad?! … -Pregunto Terry cuando levanto la cara con una débil sonrisa- aún queda mucho para que llegue el jueves….

_**Estoy seguro que no te has dado cuenta…**_

Tengo miedo… porque sé que cuando la vuelva a ver…

_**De lo mucho que deseo que pasen los días hasta el ansiado jueves…**_

Querré desear, no separarme de ti….

_**Ojala… todos los días de la semana fuesen el mismo día…**_

_**Ojala que todos fuesen jueves…**_

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Sakurai-Alighieri..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas, Lo prometido es deuda... les traigo el capitulo final de esta historia. Aclarando que no es de mi autoría, y que sinceramente yo cambie el final. Quiero agradecer a quienes me acompañaron a través de este relato... y mandarles un sincero abrazo... (No pongo hoy nicks, porque esta es una publicación clandestina, xD hecha desde mi trabajo y no quiero que me cachen..)**

**Pero Chicas! Ustedes ya saben quienes son .. xD... **

**El capitulo al final viene una carta, la cual la dividí entre los acontecimientos de la historia... espero no se confundan... pero es que así es como viene plasmado original mente... **

**Espero que les guste el final...**

**Desde México con mucho cariño... **

* * *

**-Nuestras horas felices-**

**Ultimo encuentro…**

**Apertura de piano**

* * *

_Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan_

_Y muchas cosas que nunca quise llegar a perder…_

_En la misma medida…._

_Hay muchas cosas que nunca quise llegar a ver_

_Y muchas que siempre pensé que serian horribles…_

_Lo sé…_

_Sé que en esta vida son esenciales estos aspectos…_

* * *

**_Enero nuevamente había llegado..._**

Las fiestas habían pasado y nuevamente en la escuela se habían restaurado las clases…

-Candy!... Candy… Ven que te estoy llamando…. –Dice Annie después de haberme golpeado con una pelota de voleibol…

-¿Cuántas veces hace falta para que me respondas? ¡No decías que jugarías con nosotras al voleibol en la hora de comida…

-Es verdad… -contesto un poco dudosa, mientras trato de poner atención al televisor -Perdona Annie, lo había olvidado, pero ahorita voy… vale. –Dije mientras caminaba en busca del balón…

-No tardes, porque pronto acabara el receso… -dijo mientras esperaba a que ella recogiera el balón y salieran juntas a jugar…

Annie miro al televisor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el canal de las noticias…

_Seguimos con nuestra siguiente noticia… hace tan solo unas horas fueron ejecutados los dos presos de los que les hablamos ayer. Según nos ha informado el ministerio de justicia…._

Me había quedado estática, mientras escuchaba esa noticia en el televisor

-Candy! Qué pasa? -dijo Annie al ver como se ponía pálida… - Candy… estas temblando…

Esa noche, al dormir tuve una pesadilla, en la cual a Terry lo ejecutaban frente a mis ojos .

No me había dado cuenta, que últimamente ponía atención a las noticias, y en pensar en ello nuevamente me aterraba.

**-Penitenciaria…**

Robert esa vez nos acompaño algunos minutos, en la visita.

Solo veía el semblante apenado y sonriente de Robert, mientras yo si querer no prestaba del todo atención a lo que me decía. Estaba tan ensimismada, con todo ese temor que llevaba que no me di cuenta, que lo reflejaba.

-Ah por cierto… El próximo jueves será el cumpleaños de Terry. Si le apetece, señorita Andley podríamos…. –Dijo un poco dudoso Robert, al notar que no le estaba escuchado - Señorita Andley ¡¿Me está escuchado?! - se acerco Robert al cristal y dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el llamando mi atención … -

-Disculpe… Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio… -contesto, un poco apenada- ¿Que me estaba diciendo?

-No se preocupe, le comprendo señorita… Le comentaba que se acerca el cumpleaños de Terry y se me había ocurrido que podríamos hacerle una pequeña fiesta privada…

-De verdad señor Hathaway! Me parece una muy buena idea… -digo más alegre al pensar en ello…

-Sabia que le agradaría asistir… - Dijo sonriente Robert.

La puerta se abrió y por ella otro custodio se asomo solo un poco…

-Señor Hathaway, tiene una llamada urgente…

-Eh? Urgente dices?.. –Pregunto de nuevo al custodio antes de salir… - Discúlpenme un momento por favor… iré a atender.

-Claro señor Hathaway, le esperare para ponernos de acuerdo…. –Robert salió dejándonos nuevamente solos…

-Hoy no estás muy animada que digamos… -dijo Terry tratando de sacarme algunas palabras…

-No.. No mucho… -dije, algo melancólica, pero luego trate de sonar mas animada… - Oye Terry, ¿quieres algo en especial por tu cumpleaños? Anda dime, como que se te apetecería…

-Eh! Yo… -desvió su mirada- No gracias, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo, así que no es necesario…

-Terry…. –dije en un susurro casi ahogado - Vamos , pídeme algo … no sé si podre conseguirlo pero lo puedo intentar… Así que no te cortes y pide lo que quieras….

-Candy… Yo… -dijo un poco dudoso, mientras se ponía un poco rojo…-Si pudieses me gustaría… poder oírte tocar el piano.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Lo..Lo siento, no debí… No se en que estaba pensado Candy… -El desvió nuevamente la mirada - mejor olvida que te lo he pedido…

Aun sin saber si tendría el valor de volver hacerlo, le conteste -Terry.. Yo lo hare…

-Eh?

-Tocare el piano para ti… pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo.

-Pedirme algo Candy… Yo que podría darte…

-Terry… ¡¿Vivirías durante al menos un año más por mi?!

-Eh?.. Candy… eso yo…

-Tu me has enseñado el como disfrutar de la compañía de mis alumnos, de como reír con ellos .

Ahora gracias a ti, cuando miro a mi alrededor aunque sea solo un poco , puedo ver que en los días que pasan, hay algo más que dolor…

Aunque yo no me sienta bien, se que a mi alrededor siempre habrá gente que muestre su sonrisa y viva feliz por mi ….

-Candy… Yo…

-¡¿Cómo es posible que me hayas enseñado a como vivir la vida y después mueras? ¡¿No lo vez injusto?!- Arremeti contra el, mientras las lagrimas que no queria mostrarle, salieron a raudales...

Esa mañana, llore delante de él nuevamente…

_A través del cristal, pose mi mano_

_La cual a través de ese muro transparente _

_Se unía con la él… _

Esa noche en la soledad de mi apartamento, miraba el piano sin siquiera poder acércame a él. Las imágenes de esa persona golpeándome, llegan a mí y siento que comienzo a temblar… Soltando un suspiro largo, doy la vuelta para alejarme del piano, pero la voz de Terry me detiene…

**_-Si pudieses tocar para mí… me gustaría poder oírte tocar el piano…_**

Entonces levanto la tapa y comienzo lentamente a tocar, aunque mis manos aun tiemblan….

**Penitenciaria…**

-Parece que lo deciden al azar… pueden pasar años sin que digan nada o pedir la orden de ejecución de varios al mismo tiempo.. -Dijo un custodio, que estaba al corriente de la ultima llamada.

-Tienes razón –contesto con desgano Robert -

-Sera que les divierte el oír como nos quejamos… Robert? Sucede algo - Pregunto el custodio al ver el semblante falto de vida de Hathaway- No será que le ha llegado la hora a…

Mirando el numero en la pantalla del celular, Robert, no sabía si debía llamarle..

**C/ Candy…**

Estaba ensayando un preludio de Chopin, cuando el teléfono que se encontraba arriba del piano comenzó a vibrar.

-Si…

-Candy….

-Oh! Tía Paulina, justo ahora estaba a punto de marcarte. Sabes hoy que fui a la visita a ver a Terry, y Robert me comento…

-Candy… por favor escúchame… -La voz de mi tía se escuchaba un poco ronca- Hace un momento acabo de hablar con el señor Hathaway.

-¡Qué?!

-Lo siento Candy… en verdad que lo siento….

Una a una las lagrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas…

-No te entiendo… no estarás diciendo que…

-La fecha ha sido fijada… el próximo jueves, es el día en que cumplan su sentencia…

-Lo siento Candy…

Dejo caer el teléfono, y a lo lejos escucho los gritos de mi tía a través de él….

No puede estar pasando… no ahora…. Ha pasado un poco mas de 7 años ahí, porque así de repente deciden que debe de morir…

Terry… tengo tanto miedo…

Cojo el teléfono y las llaves del auto y corro hacia el…

Marco a Albert y nuevamente le imploro que haga algo por él. Solo queda una semana… el tiempo corre hacia atrás, como una bomba de tiempo…

-¡Por favor Albert! Escúchame… por favor, es lo único que te he pedido. Hare lo que sea… incluso… (Me rebajare a pedirle de una y mil maneras perdón a la tía Elroy por lo que hice) Si con ello logro que le ayudes…

-Candy… estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Tratar de hacer algo así, cuando ya hace tanto tiempo fue sentenciado, más aun cuando la fecha se ha fijado…

-Si eso lo sé… pero aun así…. – Le digo entre lagrimas- Si solo le dieras una oportunidad… si tu…

-Candy… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! Tú… ¡¿tú le amas?! ¿Por eso es que estas así?… contéstame con la verdad…

\- Y si lo hago… si te contesto con la verdad… tu… Bert, lo ayudarías…

\- No estás jugando limpio…. Y no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero seguir con esto….

-Albert! …Albert!...

_**Soñar con la muerte…**_

_**Es la prueba fehaciente de que estás vivo…**_

_**El hecho de vivir y el dejar vivir es parte de la vida misma**_

_**Y Yo…**_

_**He tardado tanto en comprender esto…**_

Desconsolada, me recargo en el volante de mi auto y sin dejar llorar…

La nieve comienza a caer lentamente… envolviendo mi corazón con un frio estupor.

**Penitenciaria…**

Robert miraba a través de la ventana la nieve apilarse poco a poco en el marco de la ventana … cuando sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió entrando Candy por ella….Detrás de ella, uno de los custodios excusándose por no haber podido detenerla…

-Señor Hathaway! Por favor .. Déjeme verle…

-Señorita Andley… No puedo hacer eso…

-Yo tomare todas las responsabilidades de entrar a verle, por favor…

\- He dicho que no puedo! -Grito de repente Robert, y con ello retrocedí — No puedo dejar que le vea, sabiendo que dentro de poco su sentencia se llevara a cabo.

-¡Pero porque?! -No puede al menos avisarle cuando va a ser que morirá…? ¡Dejara que pase así sus últimos días sin saber nada…

-Señorita Andley… Terry siempre ha sabido perfectamente que tendría que llegar este día..

-Aun así! Debe de decirle…

-¡Es que no lo entiende!? Los condenados a la pena de muerte están preparados para morir en cualquier momento!

-Eh!...

-Cada mañana sienten miedo al oír los pasos de los guardias y cada noche se acuestan sin saber si al día siguiente les llegara su hora… Pero en el caso de Terry, eso no era así, para él siempre fue diferente.

Se sentía aliviado cuando amanecía, pero se sentía tan mal cuando comprobaba que esa mañana no se cumpliría su sentencia y era cuando entonces trataba de suicidarse… -Mientras hablaba las lagrimas se escapaban a Robert- Pero hace unos días, me dijo que tenía miedo. Me dijo que al verla a usted, sentía ganas de seguir viviendo…. Y eso le daba miedo.

Me alegro por él, ya que ahora se arrepiente de lo que hizo y además el día que tanto ha estado esperando por fin va a llegar… pero … por mucho que intento recordar , me es imposible encontrar un día en que viese a Terry sonriendo…

Ahora mismo, todo lo que él quiere, es que usted sea capaz de vivir la vida de una manera totalmente normal… Por esa razón, creo que la única persona que debería recordarle sonriendo… Es usted, la persona que logro cambiarle…

Solo usted señorita Andley…

El merece llevarse su sonrisa…

_**El lugar en que estemos no importa en absoluto..**_

_**Ya sea en el otro lado de una alta muralla…**_

_**O en el interior de una prisión alejado de todo…**_

_**Al final no fui capaz de hallar una buena respuesta…**_

_**No encontré la diferencia que había entre el..**_

_**Que fue etiquetado de criminal**_

_**Y yo, que lo pude haber sido….**_

Los días siguientes nevaron, pero al llegar el jueves el cielo estaba despejado y hacia un tiempo maravilloso…

_**Al menos vivirías un año más por mí…**_

Terry esperaba a que dieran nuevamente las diez, para que se abriera la puerta y Robert entrara por ella… La cara de Candy, pidiéndole que viviera un poco más de tiempo, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza…

Es la primera vez que alguien me pide que siga viviendo .. –Pensó mientras escondía un poco su rostro entre las mangas de su camisa. –Candy… Si tan solo…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Robert con dos custodios mas… esa mañana en especial, Robert traía puesto el uniforme y el semblante afligido…

-¡¿Qué ocurre Robert? … ¡¿Porque lleva puesto el uniforme?! … hoy…

Un vuelco dio mi corazón… al darme cuenta que había llegado el día, que tan ansiosamente tiempo a tras había esperado…

-Comprendo… hoy…. voy a morir…

-La señorita Andley me pidió que no te mintiese y yo no quiero hacerlo tampoco…. –dijo Robert con voz un poco enrarecida….-

-Me alegro, que haya sido usted quien haya estado haciendo cargo de mi … Ha hecho por mí, más de lo que se puede imaginar…. De verdad… se lo agradezco… Muchísimas gracias Robert…

Después de unos minutos, abandónanos ese lugar, en el cual que había visto marchitarse los días durante 8 años. A paso lento rodeamos por el auditorio, en donde días atrás había recibido aquella bendición…

_**Señorita Candice..**_

_**Me dijeron que escribiese mi última voluntad pero…**_

_**Aunque tuviese posesiones de valor no tengo familia a quien dárselas**_

_**Y por ello aprovecho este momento para hacer otra cosa…**_

_**Para escribirte una carta a ti, como siempre lo hago…**_

_**Nunca me habría imaginado**_

_**Lo que me impacto verte en prisión aquel primer día que viniste**_

_**Si te soy sincero, te estuve buscando durante mucho tiempo.**_

_**Desde el día en que mi hermano murió ...cuando me quede solo en este mundo**_

_**Aun cuando ya habías desaparecido de las pantallas de televisión ..**_

_**Yo, te estuve buscando…**_

_**Busque y busque sin cesar en ningún momento..**_

_**Pero nunca te encontré…**_

_**Al final, acabe por olvidarme del asunto ..**_

Al pasar por ahí, note que la puerta estaba abierta, y al final de ella, Candy con un hermoso vestido blanco, me sonrió, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

_**Por eso cuando te vi aquí en la prisión..**_

_**Pensé que quizás Dios existía de verdad…**_

_**Gracias a esos jueves que he podido pasar contigo**_

_**Por fin he descubierto lo que se siente al ser feliz…**_

_**En una ocasión, me dijiste que por mucho que odies a alguien**_

_**Hasta el punto de querer matarle, al final el miedo te hace dudar de ello y no lo haces..**_

_**Pero yo no creo que en tu caso, el miedo fuese la razón por la que no lo hicieses,,,**_

_**Más bien…**_

_**Tu valor será lo que te impidiese llevarlo a cabo…**_

_**Si yo hubiese tenido el mismo valor que tienes tú…**_

_**Tal vez te podría haber dicho**_

_**Las palabras que nunca sería capaz de decir…**_

_**Palabras que nunca antes he dicho…**_

_**Palabras que desde que nací, no han salido de mi boca..**_

_**Probablemente**_

_**Desde ese preciso día…**_

_**Desde ese preciso instante ..**_

_**Yo te comencé ...amar...**_

Luego dio vuelta al piano que estaba ahí, comenzando a tocar, esa canción de años atrás…

_**El ocaso estira mi sombra larga y delgada**_

_**Sus colores profundos tiñen mi corazón**_

_**Cuando dijiste, que probablemente esta era la última vez**_

_**Contuve mis lágrimas….**_

_**Los recuerdos son siempre tan tristes**_

_**Yo solo quiero olvidarlos**_

_**Y continúe mirando el último atardecer**_

_**Y esa espalda que nunca volveré a ver….**_

_**Siempre fuiste amable**_

_**Y aunque ya es demasiado tarde**_

_**Detén el ocaso… no quiero perderte**_

_**Envuélveme como el cielo**_

_**Tu mirada siempre estuvo baja…Has que el sol nunca se ponga**_

_**En ese cuarto en el que siempre estábamos**_

_**Las promesas que hemos hecho serán rotas**_

_**Me volví solitaria, estando en silencio en mi habitación **_

_**Escuchando las distantes gotas de lluvia**_

_**Si estos son sentimientos que olvidare algún día**_

_**No angustiarán demasiado mi corazón**_

_**El sol lentamente.. Se oculta en la distancia**_

_**Me estoy empapando por esta lluvia**_

_**¿Está bien si lloro ahora?**_

_**Si mis lágrimas llegan a desbordarse, no las detengas**_

_**La lluvia, me congela el corazón**_

_**En este momento ... Quiero desaparecer silenciosamente en la nada**_

_**Detén el ocaso**_

_**No quiero tocar más**_

_**El sol proyecta colores tristes**_

_**Mientras se hunde en el océano**_

_**No me dejes aquí sola para siempre**_

_**Has que el sol, nunca se ponga…..**_

* * *

_**Sunset/ Ending Bokura ga ita/ Adaptacion**_

* * *

_**2 años después….**_

-Candy…¿Estas segura que estas bien con todo esto?.. No es necesario que lo hagas. –Dijo Albert mientras manejaba con dirección a la casa de su tía- Después de todo, comprendo el porqué actuaste así aquella vez de su cumpleaños…

-Estoy bien Bert… en verdad, quiero hacerlo. –Sonreí- No quiero que cosas pasadas, empañen ahora este momento…

-Candy… Te desconozco…. No puedo creer el cambio que has tenido, debes de quererle mucho, porque de otra manera no entendería tu proceder…

-Bert… Haces que piense que él me está manipulando, y no es así… al contrario creo que él se porta demasiado atento conmigo…

-Me temo que serás un peligro días después, con tantos mimos, Candice Andley será insoportable… - Albert sonrió alegremente- Y pensar que él estuvo a punto…

-Basta bert… No hablemos de eso… porque comenzaría nuevamente a buscar la manera de agradecerte todo esto.. y ya no creo que mi bolcillo aguante… -sonreí-

Albert sonrió enorme mente antes de alborotarme un poco el cabello -A todo esto, el, en este momento donde se encuentra…

-Últimamente se ha encaprichado en conseguir un empleo...—Digo de forma resignada mientras hago un mohín…

-Es natural Candy… Ya sabes… cosas de hombres..

-Pero Albert…!

-Nada.. Nada.. Deja que haga lo que deba de hacer…

En el salón de la casa, donde solía tocar mi madre…

Hay un hermoso piano que solo,

Durante todos estos años ha estado empolvándose…

-Candy?... Me dijo tu hermano que querías que viniera… no entiendo para que… conociéndote, es probable que ya te hayas vuelto loca… con todo lo que últimamente has hecho …

_**Vive Candy…**_

_**Vive cada día de la mejor forma que puedas…**_

_**Vive cada momento como si fuese el último…**_

_**y por favor encuentra tu camino ..**_

_**Encuéntralo y se lo más feliz de lo que nadie sería capaz de ser..**_

_**T.G.**_

-Tía… Te perdono…

-Qué?

-Es verdad que aun te guardo rencor, tanto como para querer matarte… pero aun así yo… Yo…Tengo que vivir …así que como te he dicho, Te perdono… -Mirando el semblante sorprendido de mi tía, acote- Ah!... y una cosa más… Vuelvo a tocar el piano.

Si quieres, puedo tocar algo para ti….

_**Es gracias a él, que ahora yo también comprendo**_

_**Eso a lo que todos llaman felicidad…**_

_**Hare todo lo que me has pedido**_

_**Cumpliré con tu deseo..**_

**Te prometo que no me detendré ante nada…**

**Sé que habrá días en los que no vea más que dolor**

**Pero también sé que habrá otros**

**En los que vea solo amor….**

La tarde va cayendo, dejando atrás la luminosidad del día… bajo los ocres que se degradan hasta convertirse en purpuras …. El crepúsculo se filtra e ilumina las puntas blancas de mis dedos.

Mientras las titilantes estrellas comienzan a brillar…

Es momento de cerrar este diario… Mucho tiempo ha pasado, lo que he perdido, lo que he ganado.

He aprendido como sobre llevar el destino… Luz y sombra…

Como dice mi tía Paulina, no sabemos lo que nos espera detrás de la esquina, aun así ahora no tengo miedo de caminar hacia delante…

Sentada en la silla, dejo que mis recuerdos respiren un poco de confort y se enfríen en ese diario … Mientras yo dejo escapar un débil suspiro en la oscuridad…

Entonces… la luz se enciende de repente….

-"Candy… Porque estas a oscuras?"

Acercándose lentamente llega a donde estoy, y mira algunas hojas dobladas en mis manos…

-Pensé que las habías tirado, hace tiempo pecosa…. Me dice con esa voz dulce que siempre me emociona, mientras levemente me sonríe… -

-Bienvenido a casa… Terry.. -Digo en un hilo de voz, por todas las emociones que están desbordantes aun en mi interior….

En un lenguaje sin palabras…

Tan solo con estirar mi mano… acaricio lentamente el contorno de su rostro…

-No sabes cuánto te amo…. –Le repito, cada noche … después de que salió en libertad …

**El pasado… los momentos dolorosos, juntos podremos sobre llevarlos…**

**¿Verdad cariño…?**

**Y sin poder resistirlo más me acerco a sus labios…**

**Dejando el dolor lejos de mí…**

**Lejos de él…**

**Sellando este amor con un beso…**

**Es algo para lo que me siento ahora preparada gracias a ti…**

**Así que viviré…**

**De ahora en adelante..**

**Viviré…**

**Solo para ti…**

**-Fin-**

Adaptado por

**Sakurai-Alighieri**

**N/A:** Quiero agradecer a Cloud Strife, quien hizo el favor de traducir este hermoso manga. Lo pueden encontrar en anime xtremix, así chicas, sigue la apuesta, así que después de leerlo, díganme si alguna no sintió ganas de llorar... xD ... Nos vemos pronto con otra nueva historia...

.


End file.
